My light, his shadow
by Sapphiet
Summary: It was as if it was only yesterday when I found you all alone. At first I was surprised to see you near my tent, you cried and cried for help but no one could hear you. HaoxOc Rating M due to strong language
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, starting a Fanfic involving Shaman King. I have to admit I'm nervous about this but I hope it'll do well.**

**As for the title of the story, I'm thinking of changing it since it doesn't feel right right now.**

**Enjoy the story and by the way I only own the oc. Have fun!**

* * *

**Love and Loss**

**Prologue**

It was as if it was only yesterday when I found you all alone. At first I was surprised to see you near my tent, you cried and cried for help but no one could hear you. So I decided to take you in. I admit I was scared for I didn't know how to take care of babies but you hardly complained. It was as if you knew I was nervous to. During those few years I felt happy and whole did you know? Despite not making many friends, you always shied away. but that's okay I didn't mind since you would always stay by me. What was it that drew you in? You had this look that made me think you were about my age, it was weird. Nevertheless I loved the company. I thought we'd stay happy for years to come.

However. That night a group of people came, for some reason they wanted to see a boy named Hao Asakura, whoever that was . I didn't trust them. Their eyes weren't sincere and they rubbed me off the wrong way. As soon as I came home you ran towards me in fright, I was stunned to see you cling onto me in that manner. But I smiled and held you close, after setting you on a seat I sat beside you since you refused to go to bed. You told me you were in danger from bad people. I was stunned to see you looking so scared, so angry. You weren't just an ordinary child were you? It was then that I decided to move, my clan was shocked to hear that I was leaving but you were priority and I could never leave you alone. I never told you but when you were a baby your hear cried from loneliness and abandonment. As you grew up, I saw resentment and bitterness. I disliked that part so I always did my best to make you smile. It made me so happy to see you smile, there was no false or pretending just pure and happy just like any child would no should be is the right word. Sadly I felt that night was going to end, something was coming I could feel it.

As I walked with you in my arms I saw a strange man look at us in shock. You started clinging onto me which led me to the conclusion that this man was no good. I ran for it knowing he would be after us, I thought we were safe, that he couldn't go after us but thankfully my brother saw us and chased the man off. Weeks later things were tense, I could hardly leave my beloved brother's house. What was even more bad was that my father wanted me to marry someone, I never gave marriage a thought and even you pulled a funny face about it. I admit you made me laugh shocking you as I laughed randomly. You thought I was crazy didn't you? What were you thinking when my father suggested it? I will never know. It was then, that bitter winter things changed. I decided to get some food since my brother was ill and no one was able to help us.

You wanted me to stay but it was dangerous with the house containing so little food. I braved the outside world and I was struck with awe. The snow that crunched when I stepped on it, the pure white substance that tickled my skin and froze me slightly. I was a wonderful time but I admit it was very cold outside. You stared at me with a frown when I turned to look at you, did I do something wrong? Never mind I needed to look for food. Thankfully I found enough and I managed to pick up medicine as I spoke to the chief. She was very kind enough to help me and I will always remember her kind motherly heart. I felt lighter as I walked home and relaxed, nothing could go wrong but I was wrong wasn't I? Just as soon as I was about to head home,

I froze.

A sharp noise followed from behind me, it was then that the stuff I had in my arms fell to the floor. Oh no my brother wasn't going to like it if he found out that I dropped them. however the pain in my chest caught me by surprise as I stumbled. I lifted a shaky hand to my stomach and lifted it carefully, I stared at my hand as I saw something sticky and wet on it. What was this red stuff? I stumped to the floor from feeling weak. I shouldn't be on the floor, I should be at home after all there is a storm coming today. The village Chief did say. I could hear the rush of foot steps coming towards me. They didn't sound like an adult's foot steps, no these were lighter. It was then that I struggled to look up and to my shock I was on the footsteps to my brother's home, I smiled bitterly knowing I was making a mess, not only that but I was causing trouble. My father resented me for doing that.

I could hear you to my shock, are you coming in? I'll be in just one moment. I only want to gather my bearings since I just fell over, silly child I smiled at his constant worrying. Brother? I'm now starting to worry as you rush over. Why do you look pale? I do wonder why? What's to be worried about? I'm fine right? Why are you picking me up the stuff is on the ground? As my brother carried me, you were in shock. Why though? Nothing's wrong. I smiled once more but this time I could hardly find the strength to smile, that is odd. However I tried to raise my hand and patted you on the head. You refused to smile. This time you had a bitter look in your eyes, don't look like that. I don't like seeing you so sad. It's getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open now. I began to feel tired and weak, I refuse to give in but now my brother has brought in the physician why? I'm fine right?

The physician shook his head after checking me. My brother starts to cry as he covers his mouth to mask his horror. What's going on? I began to panic as I then turn to you. Your faces is pale from shock and you refuse to tear your eyes from me why? I bit back a groan from the pain as I felt my body become numb, things are now getting colder for me as I start to shiver. You suddenly hold my hand but you held it tightly. Sorry child, I can't feel anything right now. It's too cold but can you start a fire to keep us warm? I ask my brother who moans and wails in despair. I really don't understand, I'm just cold... that's all.

My eyes start to droop from feeling more tired. It was then that I heard you. Why are you telling me these things? I'm not going anywhere darling? I promised that I wouldn't and I love you too darling, you're like a son and a little brother to me... My heart froze from next words you say. That can't be right, I'm too old for you.

How can you say such things to me? Why are you now talking about, reincarnation? What are you planning? I feel sick now. How could I of missed the signs, the way you speak, the way you act and how you hardly complained when you were an infant. I felt bitter tears in my eyes knowing that not only did you cheat death but you... you lost your mother in your first life by humans like me. Why did you stay with me then? Why aren't you with the parents that brought you in this life? I felt even more sick from hearing that they abandoned you once a local shaman told them you were evil. How could you be evil, you never attacked a fly or a person. I'm losing more feeling in my body, you noticed now since my grip was becoming slack.

You held me more tightly and started pleading me to stay. I want to but I don't have the strength I'm afraid. You started whispering something just after saying you would see me in the next life if you were to fail, I'm confused. Fail at what? What are you up to? Please don't hurt anyone I tried to say but my voice was gone. I couldn't speak as pain filled me more. The moment you finished, I started to see darkness take my sight. You were doing something on my cheek after touching my chest.

Don't do that I wanted to scold but my mouth didn't move.

I heard a voice nearby. I gasped as the voice sounded like mama's, I turned to my left to see her smiling and beaconing me to come with open arms. I grinned as I moved towards her, I could smell the sent she always wore when she was dressed. I was stunned to feel that my chest wasn't in pain anymore. I'm glad, thrilled that I wasn't in pain but it was then that I froze. I looked back and remembered you. I could hear you screaming for me but I couldn't see you or my brother anywhere. I blinked for that split second, but oh I wish that I didn't blink for what I saw next scared me to my core.

I was in hell.

* * *

**OOH! What happened there I wonder?**


	2. Chapter 1 My life now

**Chapter 1 is up now. Thank you guest for reviewing.**

**Warning chapter contains strong language! Children below 16 beware!**

**I own nothing but a laptop.**

* * *

"Yuko Takako! Get up lesson's over!" called a girl who then shook me awake. That's going to give me a headache.

"Up! I'm up!" I whined as I managed to open my eyes. It was then that I glared at the one who woke me up. She was a ginger haired girl wearing our school uniform, this consisted of a white shirt that had a brown bow on the front, we had brown skirts and don't ask me what most girls tend to do with theirs I actually prefer trousers, we have to wear long white socks and school black shoes. Her hair was shoulder length and her eyes were blue. Sadly she refuses to follow the rules and wears either bangles or earrings knowing that the teacher would tell her off.

"Nami, what have I told you about that? Once again that's another headache from your constant shoving. Give me a break, I had a rough night last night" I muttered as I placed my hand under my chin, my elbow was on the table so I could lean without injuring myself. Nami paused and looked at me with guilty eyes, not falling for it this time Nami. No way.

"Let me guess Nami injured your head again as she woke you up?" asked a teasing girl who approached us. She had long black hair that went up to her back. She wore our uniform but wore boots knowing that she'd get into trouble as well. I remember the first time we met and that was when she was given the reputation of being called "butt booter" let's just say a girl started to get rude to me over a misunderstanding and this girl ended up kicking the rude one's behind, left a mark and almost ended up expelled. Unfortunately for the rude girl the girl who kicked her had an uncle who is one of the directors so expulsion was out of the question.

"Mika get Nami to stop!" I cried as I pressed my hands on my head. Heaven sake! Too much noise!

Maki started chuckling before she had Nami in a headlock.

"Let's not get to hasty since it is break after all" Maki teased. Nami as usual whined from the pain. I heard faint whispering which got me looking at the door, I blinked from seeing a small child. This one's a Zashiki-warashi but why was it not at the old woman's home?

I stood up while ignoring the bickering duo who stopped to see what I was doing.

"Hey isn't that a Zashiki-warashi? Why is it so far from home?" Mika asked as I approached the shy spirit. It moved back in fear until she knelt down.

"It's alright little guy, I'm not going to harm you" I said with a soft smile. To my relief the moment I touched its cheek, the spirit calmed down.

* * *

"My owner passed a way so I have no one to take care of me" said the child as I passed him a sweet.

"That's horrible!" Nami cried until Maki and I frowned at her.

"She was old, she couldn't cope by herself" Maki said coldly as she bit into her sushi roll. I never ask what she puts in them since last time a guy chatted her up, she gave him one and he ended up with diarrhea for a whole month.

"Now now you two have some respect for the dead" I warned them with stern eyes. Both shivered but nodded.

"I can see why you want to be a teacher. You're too strict" Nami said with a weak smile while I stared at her blankly. What brought this up?

"What she means is that your too dull and stern. You should try to live a little" Maki said with a teasing smile. I gave her a dark look.

"I prefer to bide by the rules, it's kept me a live so far"

"Harsh" Maki said as she pretended to look offended. We weren't buying it. It was then that the bell started chiming signaling class was about to start in five minutes. It's lucky we're already in class since I refused to leave until we'd finish school.

"I know what don't you stay at Yuko's house?" Mika asked slyly. I however didn't like the idea due to where I live. I am currently living with my mother. She separated from my father due to his reputation as a non-believer of seeing the unknown. Mother gave up her life of being a Miko to be with him only to have him tear her heart to shreds. Sadly it was all grandfather's fault as he drove father away. I knew since I could hear the minds and emotions of others. I think it was grandfather's way of punishing mother for trying to be happy. Father tried to smile for me but in the end he knew I would see through it despite not believing in spirits. It was a start for him but grandfather refused to acknowledge this, he was a bitter twisted man who wanted to control mother by arranging her marriage. Thanks to my father who gave her the freedom to choose what she wanted.

"Sorry Mika but mum doesn't want to see a single spirit or shaman for as long as she lives" I replied softly as I patted the spirit child. The girls whined softly in disappointment.

"Your mum's still bitter about what happened isn't she?" Nami asked meekly now wishing she had the spirit child. I nodded confirming their suspicions.

"That blows, why haven't you told her your grandfather was responsible?" Maki asked as she watched me and the spirit with blank eyes.

"She won't believe me, dad knew once I started getting headaches"

"That caused you to drop out of class right? I remember during Pre School that you had to go to the nurses office repeatedly. They even said there was nothing wrong with you" Nami voice was now low due to the arrival of our classmates.

"Give her time" Maki said now smiling.

"I hope your right, I truly do" I said softly. I felt bad for mother but she must know that her gifts would of passed on to me. It just might be unbearable from having her father treat her like dirt. I wonder if I can still track down my father.

* * *

"A thousand no's Yuko, we are not keeping a Zashiki-warashi in this house!" mother scoffed as she went to cook dinner…great. I guess now's the time to come clean with her. Mother had long black hair which was in a high pony tail and brown eyes. She would wear a blue Yukata or a white shirt that was rolled up to prevent it from being stained from the food and blue trousers.

"Father can right? After spending time you, he must be use to seeing them now right?"

I flinched from her slamming the plates. She her arms were tense from just hearing my father's name.

"Never! And I mean never speak about your father again" she snapped coldly. I frowned, how can she not see through grandfather's tricks.

"Mum, father would never leave us! If anything it's grandfather who sent him away. Father loved us to keep at a distance but grandfather keeps trying to pull you back to the shrine"

"That's enough!" she snapped once more. I could hear her sorrow and I could feel her anger creep up. Mother paused before turning to face me. I almost felt the urge to leave when she gave me that look, it's the same look she had when father announced that he was leaving.

I've never seen mother more conflicted than ever. She watched me for a while not knowing that it was getting late.

"You've been chatting to Nami and Maki haven't you? You know I hear them talk about what you tell them. Why are you so insistent on ruining my life Yuko? Haven't I suffered enough?" I frowned.

"Mother if you continue down this path you'll end up swallowed by your own bitterness, didn't a book tell you what happened to people who followed that path?" I asked, my voice did sound like I was whining but I was tired and frustrated. It was a long day and mother always hides instead of trying to confront her problems head on.

Mother gasped before glaring at me.

"Who told you that you can read those books?! I locked them away" she yelled before going closer towards me, I flinched almost anticipating her hand connection with my cheek but she stops. Her hand shakes in shock as she realizes that she almost hit me.

"Father showed them to me when I started to get frequent headaches mother, I'm sure he wasn't trying to be malicious but he was trying to believe in the unknown. His heart felt bad for causing you to choose between family traditions and him. He knows it wasn't fair and it was wrong. So he wanted to make up for it by teaching me the stuff you studied. He even said that everyone's gift is different and unique so when I started studying" I smiled shocking her as I spoke, I felt tears run down my face causing her now to become worried.

"I saw a sick spirit and when I touched it, it was healed" mother froze from the sudden news. This proved father kept things a secret knowing mother was still scared by what happened in the past.

"I even healed the old lady that kept a close eye on the Zashiki-warashi since she treated the child as if he was her own grandson. She passed away not too long ago but he feels sad and lonely. I'm sure Akio wants a new home where he can be happy, don't you think mother?" I asked with warm mature eyes. That's what father would say when I said things that now even girls my age would even think to say.

My smile dropped as I saw mother crying, oh no, did I do something wrong? Instinctively I reached out to her and to my relief she held my tightly as she started to cry. I started smiling as she released all her anger, sorrow and pain. I knew it would take a while but mother is close to being her normal happy self. Maybe she and father can talk once more.

Suddenly I felt something coming towards the door, I'm sure mother felt it from how she stiffened. We watched to see the door rattle and some keys shake from outside.

I felt a grin force its way through my lips. The spirit did find father didn't he?

A pale man with short black hair and brown eyes opened the door. He had a blue blazer, black trousers and black trainers. He watched us with longing and fear, I heard his mind hope that mother was able to see him without any fuss. Beside him was the spirit who nodded at me before looking up.

"I'm home" father said weakly as he saw mother crying. She stopped and stared for a bit since she thinks it might be in her head. However I can feel shock and relief that he was back. Thanks Maki and Nami for helping me, I really do appreciate it. You have no idea how much this means to me.

Mother stood up before going towards him slowly.

"Why _that cheeky beggar!_" I heard her say and covered my smile from knowing what she wanted to do, oh she's mad but she's happy too.

Father flinched from the loud smack that hit his right cheek. Mother's well known for giving out painful slaps, especially when she uses the left hand. That's going to leave a mark for a while.

"You have the nerve to leave without explaining to me the whole reason as to why you wanted to go?!" she hollered. Father's scared now, I bet he wishes he was hiding under a rock. Too late now.

"I-I-"

"If father was giving you any grief, why didn't you tell me then?" her eyes were hardened from anger, it was okay though since this was mother's way of showing how protective she was towards us. Father's heart was beating out of his chest. He was shocked but relieved that she knew now, thanks to the fact that I dropped grandfather in it.

"But I thought-"

"Never do that again baka!" she snapped before suddenly smiling. "Welcome home moron!" she beamed.

Father choked on a sob, it was then that mother reached out to hug him, he accepted without complaint knowing that he was happy that she took him back.

I smiled now knowing things were back to normal and grandfather was back on mother's list of who she'll disown when the time comes. What's more great is that my parents were still married and now mother knows why dad never signed the divorce papers. He was too much in love with her to even want to leave.

* * *

"No you can not go to the Asakura household for a trip!" Mother yelled causing Father to choke on his coffee. He looked at me with alarmed eyes causing me to wonder if I said anything wrong.

"Why mother? They're shamans?" mother shook her head.

"No way! Yuko the man who is the elder of the household is friends with my father and I refuse to even know them. End of story! Never mix with them or you'll end up in trouble or worse dead" Mother said harshly. Father chuckled at my mother's protective attitude.

"Listen to your mother, she knows best" Father said in a calm manner, I smiled as well before nodding.

"Sure mother, I won't" I replied before going to hug them both.

"Now that's settled, darling I know you've just come back into our lives but Yuko needs to do her homework" mother said sharply. I whined causing father to smile.

"Oh mother!" I cried causing them both to laugh. I can tell that despite their age they still act like newly weds and it still makes me smile knowing that I'm apart of this family. Minus the setback of having a bitter grandfather this family is the best.

"Now do as your told! Yuko Tsubasa Takako or I'll send that spirit friend of yours after you" she warned causing me to go pale.

"I've done my homework already! I just want to practice on my harp" I said weakly from hearing my full name. Mother stared at me before nodding.

"Okay but take a shower, I know you did PE" I smiled knowing that her guardian ghost Dadane who was a water sprite told her whenever mother was worried about me. It's no secret I've a lot of problems, especially bomb class. Don't ask why we have bomb class but it is useful when you want to break out of sticky situations, just don't let Nami near the C4 she keeps blowing buildings up instead of doors.

"Mother are you still worried about bomb class?" I asked with a smile. Mother then turned to glare while father turned pale.

"Why your head teacher allows you to know these things I don't know. What if you get killed?" mother cried.

"Mother they make sure the shack is empty and it's only Nami who messes up" I defended. I'm sure she sneezed by now.

"That maybe but Nami's aunt who is the Headmistress of that school is just-"

"She's kind enough to let me in the school. You know that's the only school in our area that has a decent education system" I replied knowing that this won't be the only time I'll have this chat.

"But using guns for target practice and who even allowed you to drive that tractor? What if you crashed?" Mother cried.

"Mother I know when to back away from trouble and as to why I used that tractor, try having sticky goo go on your head and try to remain calm when they laugh" I replied bitterly. Father turned to look at mother, his face said 'well' she pulled a face.

"Fine but don't do that again" famous last words.

"I won't promise anything mother" I said with a smirk as I had my right hand on my hip.

"Yuko" Mother warned knowing that I was becoming like one of the rebellious girls from my school.

"I have to admit though Ellie, St Murgia's school might be a school of anarchy but they do tend to teach the girls about the outside world" Father said showing how much he trusted me. However both mother and I pulled a face.

"I don't think gambling and drinking is part of the system" Mother and I said simultaneously. Father's face turned pale.

"I'm just glad you don't do that, right?" I frowned at his question, father never ask me that again and just be thankful we're not at school.

"Daisuke never ask her that again, she knows better than to waste her time on drinking" my mother said sharply knowing that I would never do that. Drinking for me is so overrated.

"It's late" I said now stifling a yawn. I saw that the time was 9:30 meaning it was late.

"Have good night baby" mother said softly as she hugged me tightly before pecking my forehead.

"Night mommy" I smiled then went to hug my father, he definitely does bear hugs but thankfully they don't hurt much.

"Get some rest Yuko" father said softly.

"You too father" I grinned.

* * *

The water felt warm and I could feel it soothing the aches from today's PE lesson. It was nice to try and relax from time to time I to have admit. I looked at the mirror to see my pale skin that I inherited from my father but my black wavy hair was from my mother.

After rinsing the soap out my hair I then went to turn the nozzle in order to shut off the water but stopped. Someone was watching me, I could feel it. Instead I moved out the way slightly just in time to avoid the steaming hot water that created a misty area, my bathroom.

I quickly placed my bathrobe on and moved to the side of my door and waited. After waiting I shot out of my bathroom to see nothing, I frowned from the empty room. That's odd someone was definitely there but who? I wonder.

Maybe it was a spirit that got lost, there's no way the Zashiki-warashi would just enter without knocking. Father made sure of that.

I moved towards the window and opened it. Thankfully my window was actually a door to the balcony so I could look without leaning. My black hair chilled my skin due to the cold wind but I refused to let my guard down as I looked round. The aura of the person left now, I don't like being spied on whoever the pervert was. Why did they suddenly take an interest?

Shaking my head in order to remove these thought I then went back indoors to dry off.

I managed to dry off before putting on a simple plain white nighty. It was bedtime but first I looked to see my golden yellow harp which had two birds facing outwards lying on my school clothes. I smiled as I remembered the old woman gave it to me, she said it might help me in the future. Just hope she's right though, even if it doesn't it still keeps me company whenever I'm sad.

* * *

"**KAABOOOOM!**" came the sound of another shack being reduced to rubble.

"NAAAAMMMIIIIIIIII!" I roared in anger as Nami stared at what was left of the shack, her eyes were so wide that they could pop out at any moment.

"I'm sorry!" Nami cried as she now had twin waterfalls running down her cheeks. Once again she screwed up bomb class leaving us with no more bombs.

"How can we trust you to use C4 if you can't use C2 properly?" Maki asked sternly. Soot was all over us.

"I didn't mean to it just happened" Nami defended.

"You were only suppose to blow the bloody door down! Not the bloody hut!" I ranted before slapping the back of her head.

"OWW!" she cried now cradling the back of her head.

"Serves you right how much of the C2 did you use anyways?" Maki asked coldly.

"Six kg" she said weakly I pulled a furious face at her.

"MORON!" I'm sure pretty much everyone in school heard that while they were fixing the mess that was caused from the shockwaves. At least this time she didn't send the shack up into the sky before it blew up near the roof.

Class ended with Nami getting detention yet again. Leaving Maki and I to wait for Nami to leave class. Mary Murgia our head teacher was not happy as she left the class.

"Girlies don't ever let her near the bombs again" she said crossly before leaving. Her dog Mr. Moodle running behind her. Don't ask me why she gave a shaggy white dog a name like that but it's funny.

Nami came out with a weak smile the moment she saw us.

"Sorry" Nami's voice squeaked signalling Mary had given her an ear bashing.

"Whatever let's go" Maki said, I could sense pure anger however her anger suddenly turned to just feeling irritated. I winked at Nami who took the hint that Maki was just trying to cool of. Despite that Nami grinned as we walked out the school. The journey was long but with us three it was never boring or dull.

"So I told my parents about the trip and they said no. I think there's still bad blood between my family the Miwas and the Asakuras" Maki said as we continued our walk. I'll explain why there's bad blood.

You see a thousand years ago there was an Onmyōji who was accused of several crimes. Some families like the Miwas say he was innocent but their words were ignored. What was even more horrifying was that the Onmyōji had a group who turned their own back on him for greed and power, not just power though but status. It sickened me to the core just hearing such things. However Maki then told me that before that happened the Onmyōji had a wife who died from just stepping in between a bitter man and her husband. Sadly it left him shaken up but still tried to remain kind. After the years past was when things went bad to worse, I wouldn't be the least surprised to think that he went mad after what he went through.

I also heard Nami's family the descendent of a maid that lived in the Asakura house when the Onmyōji was still grieving. She and her cousin tried to help him until she left to care for her children in peace. Nami to this day is proud to of had such a kind woman as her ancestor. Maybe that's why she stinks in bomb class, her talent might just be cleaning up after our mess. I admit I said that and she ended up chasing me with her chair for half an hour, it caused everyone to stop and look at what was going on. Long story short they were not only filming what was going on but they were laughing as well, I should be annoyed however that was fun as well. Even Nami was laughing as well so I guessed that she was just doing it for fun. Later on that day Maki and I learned that her ancestor was called Xui La Komenea who had three children, one she named Haola in honour of the Master of the Asakura household and because he was not only a dear friend to her but a brother to her.

I don't know why my mother disliked the Asakuras but it must be serious. She never believes rumors so she must of met the elder.

* * *

"This is my stop take care you two and stay away from knives" Maki gestured to the cut finger that could be seen on Nami's left hand.

"Oh come on! That was only one in economics class and the teacher yelled when I was cutting the lettuce" Nami whined now feeling more bitter about the teacher. Sadly that teacher was out PE teacher who acts like a drill sergeant, in short an accident like that was going to happen without question since our other teacher who takes our class was sick from a hangover.

"Either ways don't go cutting anything" Maki smirked as she missed Nami's bag.

"Sorry didn't see you there" Nami muttered darkly causing us to laugh.

"Either ways I'll see you both on Monday, bye!"

"Get back here!" Nami yelled.

"If you move I'm not waiting for you, I want to go home" I warned with a teasing smile, she grumbled.

"Yeah yeah, let's go" Nami muttered as she adjusted her school bag. We carried on walking until we saw a town up ahead.

"See you" Nami grinned before running off. I raise a brow while smiling. That's Nami all right. She always runs when she sees her home. Did I mention her grandmother owns an orsen that is not only for humans but for spirits too? They say a woman named Miyu founded the shrine that housed part of the orsen. Ever since they children of Xui La stayed to watch over it in honour of Miyu.

* * *

I continued my path that ventured into a forest. My mother and father had the house made in the heart of the forest in order to keep outsiders away, it's nice since the people who built the house didn't disrupt the forest so no spirits were injured or angry. If they were mother would try to fix the problem by replanting more trees and flowers. She even built shrines in order to please the spirits and thank for them for their constant protection. It could explain why demons refused to enter near our home, because of a barrier.

Mother always disliked the fact that I had to leave the house so she only made me go to school and that's it. It's boring and annoying to have little to no social life but mother knows what she's doing. Father told me grandfather wanted to marry me off to the Asakuras to keep their lines strong. I hated him ever since, selling me off to a powerful family to enforce bonds but luckily I heard from Maki that the grandson is engaged to a spirit medium. However this won't stop grandfather who I call 'Satan' (no offence to the real one!) it won't stop him from forcing me to be married into the family. Like my mother, if I wanted to marry it'll be for love not forced. It'll lead to more problems and I refuse to be a tool only to be thrown away once my purpose has been fulfilled.

I spit on my grandfather's name and his very existence for trying to tear my family apart.

I've bigger problems to deal with and that is- my nightmares. I don't have time to deal with a ruthless jerk like him.

"_Help me!_" I heard a someone cry, it was coming from my right. I looked to see a secluded part of the forest and by instinct I ran towards the source of the cry.

My eyes narrowed at person with long blue hair wearing a shiny blue dress laying on the floor, she was in pain from the cuts and burns that were on her body. Near her was a teenage boy with long brown hair, his eyes were brown and he wore a poncho. I saw red, that's it.

"Oi jerk face!" I yelled to the point that it could be heard near my house. Uh-oh mother's not going to like that tone when she sees me. The boy looked at me with alarm.

"Why are you harming a water sprite you dumb dirty bastard?!" I couldn't stop my anger it was as if I wasn't in control of my temper. For a split second I almost became a different person which almost scared me from the fact that I was this angry.

The sprite who I realized was my mother's guardian ghost Dadane, she looked at me in shock. Oh hell no! There's no way in hell that I'm letting this go.

The boy looked at me with surprised eyes. I can tell he's a spoilt idiot who always gets his own way. Sorry bucko but I'm not going to be one of these people who sits back and allows you to get what you want.

"Oi moron I'm talking to you? Why are you bulling her? What's she done to you to have you beat her up?" I shrieked as I marched towards him.

**Wham!**

Dadane gasped in shock as she covered her mouth from seeing the boy's right cheek. It was now swollen as he landed on the floor. I could see he had baggy red trousers which contained red stripes that were attached the sides of the trousers, red gloves that had the star sign on the back of his hands, he wore a belt that contained a weird insignia and red lego shoes. What a weirdo!

The boy gasped as his eyes shot open. He instinctively sat up and held his now injured cheek. He glared at him sharply until he saw me glaring at him with pure anger. Not hatred just pure anger.

"DON'T you EVER pick on sprites or anyone else in my presence again! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" I screamed at the now stunned boy. For that moment I felt his amusement of the situation leave his body as if frozen water hit his body. He was angry and humiliated from being hit by a girl, not just any girl according to him but a human. Oh he's dead.

"This is my turf girly boy so get lost and find your own turf to defile you idiot, come on Dadane!" I said sharply as I helped the shaken water sprite up. She looked at me while wondering if I was even normal. She hid her smile as I helped her out of the secluded area and back to where I live. Ugh he's so rude! Who does he think he is?

I really hope I never see that smug bastard ever again.

* * *

**O.o one angry girl there! the boy had better watch his back!**


	3. Chapter 2 Why are you here again?

**Guest: I'm happy to know you liked that part, that made me laugh as well :D**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Rated M for strong words and violence**

* * *

"I cannot believe you! What were you thinking?" mother yelled as she tried to heal Dadane who was whimpering from the pain. As for me, father was dipping my injured fist in an ointment. Jeez we need better medicine, I don't care if it's made from natural plants. Make one that doesn't sting!

"I'm sorry Ellie, I was ambushed by the boy. He thought I was human and tried to hurt me for defiling the place" Dadane said meekly as she felt more pain shock her body.

"As for you Yuko! What possessed you to go and attack that boy I don't know? What if he killed you?" mother cried.

"He was more stunned from being punched on the cheek by a girl to of even attacked. What a sexist pig" I muttered before wheezing from the ointment. Just as I was about to lift my hand up, my father had to stop my hand from moving.

"Father it hurts!" I yelled now wishing that I did more than punch the git. Maybe I should stamp on him just to make myself feel better… hold on why am I feeling all this anger? I don't even know the guy and yes he did hurt my mother's friend but there's not reason to even act like this. Was there?

"Well young lady if you used your head instead of your fist you might actually achieve something for once" mother said sternly. Oh she's loving this I can tell, better sleep with one eye open since you'll be having a bald patch on your head again. It still makes me laugh when she thinks father did it. Father just gives me a dirty look but ends up laughing at the patch that's on the back of mother's head since it was there for almost a year.

"Well now that one hour is up you can take it out but! Get to bed" mother warned knowing that I wanted to use my hand. Damn I so love this hand even if I don't write with it. Alas I do as I'm told.

* * *

"Wow you actually punched someone's cheek? And I missed it!" Maki cried as she sat on her chair. I raised a brow.

"That moron attacked Dadane obviously I'd go crazy! She's like an aunt to me" I defended.

"Still I wonder why he wanted to attack her?" Nami asked weakly.

"Who knows but I wish I could of seen that" Maki said which made Nami and I sigh.

"You just want to see me punch him don't you?" I asked with a frown.

"Oh you can read me like a book! Obviously I wanted to see that" Maki said as she slouched on her chair. I spotted a small white ferret on her table. It had dark shiny blue eyes, a gold collar and the fur was sleek but soft to the touch despite the fact it was a spirit.

"I think you had a little too much sweets to snack on before we came here" the ferret said calmly. I noticed its head had a red diamond talisman that matched its red claws.

"Kuda!" Maki cried once more from her guardian's words. Even now he hardly showed emotions, he was just calm and hardly moved. Don't underestimate him though, if a demon attacked then Kuda would turn into a huge dragon and go crazy on them.

Nami had a small chibi pixie sitting on her desk who can manipulate space, when I mean space I mean the very dimension of space itself. The pixie had a pink witches hat while she wore a pink dress and pink shoes. She often holds a small staff that had two rings on either side of the center ring as they dangle. I know for a fact that she can't mess with time itself thanks to a Shaman Queen who existed a thousand years ago. It's said the Shaman Queen from that time period could control the very fabric of time itself once she won the tournament and gained the Great Spirit. She ruled for a short time before disappearing. She encountered Lily the dimension witch sprite causing mischief. Instead of killing Lily the Queen pardoned her in exchange of protecting Xui La, Nami's ancestor. No one knows why the Queen would do such a thing but no one questioned her.

Till this day Lily has always protected Nami's family with love and loyalty. She never once complained and enjoyed her time, despite the highs and lows she even said to Nami that she would never trade those times for anything.

Nami then took it upon herself to take good care of Lily who did the same, they both shared a sisterly bond that wouldn't be shaken by anything.

* * *

"Lunch!" Nami yelled with glee before stuffing her sandwich into her mouth. I smirked as Maki mocked her by calling Nami a glutton. Which earned Maki a stone to the food. However Kuda did nothing but just watched knowing that this was normal behaviour. I however watched the trees rustle contently. It was definitely a lovely time to eat lunch, best part was that school finished at lunch so we had time to chill before going home.

"Give me!" Nami cried as she jumped to get the ball. I grinned as Maki deliberately threw the ball over Nami's head, the ball made its way through the trees.

"Maki why?!" she cried as the ball went further away.

"Go get it you baby!" Maki teased with glee. Sadly Nami refused which meant I had to get it. Darn.

"Fine you scaredy cats! See you next spring!" I hollered as I jogged after the ball. It shouldn't be too far right?

* * *

I kept moving through the forest towards where the ball was. That's odd, why so far? Maki never throws it this far.

It was then that I knew something was wrong. I felt a strong presence nearby however I wasn't quick enough to see what happened next.

I gritted my teeth from being sent against a tree, I could feet a hand on my neck, which almost felt as if the person wanted to crush it.

"Nice to see you again" said a male. I opened my eyes then narrowed them with dislike. It's that boy who hurt Dadane. Instinctively I sent my right leg up so quickly that it ended up where the sun didn't shine. The boy cried out in pain from the sudden move and released me. I nearly slumped against the tree but held my ground.

"Moron, some greeting" I muttered as I tried to gather my bearings. To my surprise he stood up despite the pain that was running through his body. I mentally smirked knowing that I injured him a second time.

"Why thank you" he said in a sarcastic manner.

"I take it you stole my friend's ball" I asked crossly. He raised a brow at my cold attitude.

"You mean the one that just happened to hit my head when I was sleeping then yes I did see your ball" the boy said darkly.

"Again with the sarcasm, very classy" I muttered. He smirked for some reason. That's weird, what does he want besides getting revenge and who is he?

"I still see that you still have that sharp tongue on you" he said causally.

"And you're still an arrogant ass" the boy laughed loudly while I frowned. It's official he's a nut.

"For a human you're not afraid to speak your mind, maybe that's why I find you interesting"

"I'm not a pet so make like a bee and buzz off" I folded my arms showing that I was in no mood to play around.

"I think not, after all you amuse me so" he replied with a smirk. Okay now I'm getting tired of this.

"Who are you? It's clear you're not normal" I said sharply. I think I made a mistake since his eyes lit up from what I said.

"Of course I'm not normal, then again it's rare for a human like you to even-"

"Please don't tell me you're a demon because if you are then I'm out of here" I said before leaving the stunned boy looking at the ball that was now in my hands. He then noticed the spirit child looking at him oddly.

"Come on, I've had it with this arrogant fool"

"Don't you want to know my name?" I heard the boy teasing voice. Where is the school taser again?

"Not if it's something stupid like Hugh Janus or Phil Mahooters" The boy looked at me with the most confused looking eyes that I've ever seen so far since I first came to school. However I could hear my friends giggling nearby which meant they heard the names. I'm pretty sure that the boy could hear them as well since he turned to glare at them.

"Got the ball back from Phil Mahooters! Turns out he likes stealing balls" Maki had to cover her mouth from hearing those words, meanwhile Nami just had to fall to the floor from laughing as I walked towards them. At the same time the boy's eyes started to narrow from the insult but he still didn't understand the joke, oh well he must be slow when it comes to minds like ours. Don't get me wrong I know a few rude jokes but I'm not that dirty minded, it's up to the people who hear my words to use their imagination.

"Come on Nami I don't want to have to use the tractor again" I said dully.

"Okay help me up please" Nami cried as she lifted her arm up. Maki however just left her hanging.

"Do it yourself for once you lazy girl" she said while I walked ahead. Nami whined before picking her self up.

"Fine you meanie!" Nami called after the uncaring teen. For the second time in two days, the boy wasn't just ignored, he was insulted yet again and had been injured once more by me. What was worse is that two girls saw it as well which meant one thing- gossip!

Oh hell…

* * *

"-A-And then Yuko started calling him names" Nami cackled as she hit the table while Maki held her stomach. I so wish those two fell off their chairs right now but sadly that'll never happen.

"Are you serious" Kelly another transfer said with wide eyes before she laughed loudly. Kelly had strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She always likes to change how she wears the uniform. In other words she's one of the class sluts. Cold I know but that's what she is, whenever it's art class the teacher often goes missing- blame Kelly.

"Guys" I whined while laying my head in my arms. The joke so far has lasted for three hours and WILL not stop. Jeez why did he have to show up in the first place? The tosser just had to ruin my day… again.

"You have admit Yuko, he just stood there and took the insults without knowing what they meant" Maki said with a grin. Uh-oh I can't believe I even said those things now. Sure he's a nut who likes to hurt sprites and almost choked me to death but that wasn't very wise. Now he's going to get back at me… should I feel guilty? No and for some reason I feel like he's done more than hurt Dadane so I'll just try to ignore the guilt. For now.

As for the lessons today after what happened yesterday at the forest- completely useless. However I enjoyed anger management since I could try to aim the gun more accurately. It's good to take my frustrations out sometimes when issues get in the way.

"Yuko Takako!" I heard Miss Rin bellow nearby. I stopped to put the safety trigger on before turning to look at a tall woman who had brown crop hair blue eyes, she constantly wears army blue clothes when she's working or not. Rumor has it that she was in the army and managed to infiltrate an enemy base. Others said she was a spy who hacked into major corporations, accessed their systems and trashed them. I don't know who was right but what I do know thanks to her mind was that she was an army cadet who dropped out to become a teacher. Her mentor was the only one who supported and helped her break out of the army base in order to start fresh. Six years later they no longer look for her- why you may ask? Ask Mary Murgia.

"Yes Miss Rin?" I asked with blank eyes. She looked at me from head to toe before nodding.

"Your form is getting better but I heard a boy attacked you, is that true?" my eyes widened in horror. I'm in trouble! But I might as well bite the bullet.

"Yes Miss I'm sorry, he caught me off guard" I replied as she saw the purple line on my neck. Sadly mother caught it and father went on a rampage from being hurt. He was more angry that I didn't know who did it but mother suggested it might be the Asakuras for embarrassing them by rejecting grandfather. I hope she's wrong.

"Sorry? Aren't you angry?" she said with angry wide eyes. I blinked from realizing that she was angry and shocked, but she was more shocked that I didn't seem that affected. She couldn't be more wrong. It was when I started to glare that she nodded with satisfaction.

"Angry?! I'm livid! How care that bastard choke me like that! I can't believe he had the nerve to injure Dadane!" Like Miss Murgia, Miss Rin can see spirits thanks to the constant training the nurse put her through in order to keep fit. One time we actually thought her spirit left her body from how much she trained at one point, she loves to push herself to the limit.

Miss Rin frowned.

"I heard, she is going to be okay right?" Miss Rin was one of a kind, some say she's just plain evil but she's just strict in order to prevent us from getting into trouble.

"She's had some minor burns but they'll heal in time" I replied, she started walking towards her office which meant that she wanted a private word. Truth be told three out of ten students can see spirits while the others are ignorant of the unknown, also there are only three teachers who can see spirits: the nurse, the head teacher and Miss Rin only.

I sat on the plush green chair near the window while she sat on the chair by the work computer. Beside her was a picture of her and her family smiling widely by their house.

"That's good to hear, now as for why I've called you here. I'm worried" I frowned a bit from her sudden choice of words.

"Why miss?" I asked while tilting my head to the side. She eyed her cold mug of coffee before turning to look at me.

"This is the second time you've encountered this boy, he might be dangerous who ever he is" I nodded sharply in agreement. Whoever he is, this was no reason to doubt that he would be after me again.

It was then that she opened her desk draw to show me a grey box. She passed it to me without a word until it was securely in my hands.

"this is an athame I'm sure you can guess once you've opened it" she was right, I was stunned to see a black handled knife in the box. On the center of the athame was a white crescent moon shape. This has been blessed to ward of dark spirits.

"Being the daughter of a witch had its benefits but I did a runner lassie, I should never of done that. But I was scared of the unknown, didn't know how to deal with being the only child who could do these things and no one outside of home could help. Even when I was in hiding my old man never stopped looking. By that time me old ma had passed away and left me the book and this athame. I think the athame will be in better hands since as you know" she chuckles before lifting her gun into the ceiling. "I'm a gun lover"

**Bang!**

We both looked up to hear a girl scream, which meant that took them by surprise. I couldn't help but laugh along side her. She's Miss Rin, a good but tough woman. I just hope she finds someone to be happy with as well.

"Well besides the fact I might of shot another desk again, it's late and school has ended. Best be going now, I'm glad to of had this chat" she said in a thoughtful manner. I grinned before nodding.

"It's nice to have these chats, we should do this more often" she eyed me playfully.

"I'm already your therapist let's try keep this quiet alright?" she asked slyly.

"Sure sure! Bye" I waved before leaving.

* * *

"And done!" I said with relief as I managed to finish my essay before next week. It's lucky I managed to do it before bedtime, it just meant I can see the stars for a bit. I turned my chair round before standing up. This night I wore simple white dress with a light green fleece while my blue slippers remained on my feet.

After opening the balcony door I was greeted by the gentle air and began to relax. My harp stayed near my school clothes which gave me an idea. I grinned knowing that now would be the best time to practice my harp.

The sound of the harp once I started strumming filled the air with a more calmer effect.

"You've been practicing" I heard father say when I noticed he was behind me. He saw my grin as I nodded. He smiled softly as he sat next to me.

"The old woman is at ease you know, your mother told me" I know, I felt her presence as well. She even asked me to look after the spirit as well. Mother and father were shocked but understood that the spirit will helpful and adores us already. I think we spoiled him rotten, I muse with a grin.

"Well I best be off, it's late just don't stay up too late got it?" father said with a teasing smile, I snorted softly before playfully thumping his arm. He cried out in pain but it was pretend, it was our way of showing we care.

After father left I was all alone, I smiled softly. I wish that I could be happy as well but given my streak no one would want me. I'm too rebellious and I refuse to be tamed. I'd rather wait though I smile more widely before strumming.

"I refuse to wait! But I will as I please

I don't want to be tied by cruel traditions!

I'd rather fly freely in the sky

Free of ties

Free of bounds

I'd rather smile not frown

Why oh why do people make it hard for me to smile

I'll shall never know

There are selfish pests

But there are kind souls

It's just a shame some crisscross without pause

Who is right and who is wrong?

Why do I feel like I'm missing something?

I want to know" I sang while strumming the harp. Mother said I would always lift the spirits of the forest, I don't know for sure but I do love to sing. It's like second nature to me, but why? Why do I love to sing? I'm so confused.

It's always been like that though, I don't feel as if I truly fit in. I feel like someone's calling me but who I wonder?

I took a deep breath and began to sing once more.

"Who are you?

The boy I see and feel

You are close but I can't see

I'm drowning in the darkness even though I'm the light

Where are you?

Where are you?

Why do you call me when I can't see or hear you?

Are you lost?

Are you lost?

Why are you all alone? Where are your friends?

Why do you cry all alone? Surely you do have friends, right?

Why do I feel that I've met you before? Have I seen you but never seen you?

I'm lost

Or are you lost?

I wonder why you haunt me so, what am I missing?

I'll never know" my voice became quiet as I stopped strumming. I looked down feeling the hole in my chest get bigger. What's this feeling? Longing? I'll never know nor do I want to.

"It's probably best I forget" I said as I closed my eyes, smiling softly to myself before I stood up. My steps were slow but I managed to reach the door before I felt something. I froze. It's him!

I turned round while cradling the harp to my chest. I moved my left hand towards the athame that was in my left pocket.

Ugh he was smiling the smug bastard loves to smile or smirk! What's with him?

I hate that.

"What do you-?"

"Interesting choice of lyrics. Did you make them?" he asked as he cut me off. He was sitting on the balcony wall which is pretty dangerous since it's only narrow. Why am I worried, go fall off already! I'm not stopping you.

Wait why is he complementing the lyrics?! I pulled an angry face.

"No" I lied. "A witch made it" I turned on my heel knowing he would enter my house, I was ready just you wait you foolish jerk.

"It suits you though" he said, I heard his feet touch the tiles. I was right. I was close to placing the harp away safely.

"Why are you here?" I asked sharply, my back was to him which allowed him to come closer.

"Well you did- ack!" He cried. That moment I instinctively sent the athame out of my pocket and aimed the knife at his shoulder. To my relief it punctured his left shoulder causing him to kneel down in pain. He clutched the wound that still hand the athame sticking out. I stood facing him with my arms crossed, I was beyond unhappy.

"Never break into my house without permission!" he gritted his teeth from the pain and feeling anger.

"You!" he stopped and groaned from the onslaught of pain that almost took over him, he held strong which almost took my by surprise if it weren't for the fact that I was furious for his attitude towards me during these past weeks.

"I should just leave that in your shoulder and allow you to bleed out! Why are you always giving me problems?! I yelled at his shocked face. Good! I'm taking you by surprise moron, maybe you should be more considerate to other people's feeling before you invade. For that moment I forgot my parents were at home.

We heard a knock at my door.

"Is everything alright?" mother asked, her voice was laced with concern. I turned to see his angry eyes. Inside he was freaking out. He didn't want to die but he didn't want to be caught. Good! Serves you right for invading my home!

He looked at me as if knowing that I would rat him out. Unfortunately pity entered my head which got me to turn my head from him.

"Nothing mother, just a spirit broke into my house so I kicked it out" the boy's eyes widened in shock however he was also amused by the spirit part. Seriously it took you that long to figure out that I'm not normal… dumb ass.

"Okay… but you're unharmed?" I almost choked on an incoming laugh. I'm not the one with an athame stuck in my shoulder. I remembered that mother might know how to treat athame burns, I'm not an experienced healer but as soon as I turned to see where he was. He was gone. I tiled my head in confusion.

That is weird.

"No mother I'm fine" I replied as I opened the door. She went pale for some reason. I looked down and blinked in shock. There was blood on me, his blood. I felt sick knowing that he must of lost blood.

"Akira let's go" I said now running out the house. Mother gawped before going after me. She knew something was wrong.

"It wasn't a spirit that came into the house was it?" mother asked as she ran beside me. His aura is close by, weak but he's hanging in there.

Mother gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth. The boy was there laying face down on the floor.

"What ever happened can wait right?" Mother asked. I nodded now feeling worried. I never took a life before, I didn't mean to. I just wanted him to leave me alone. Was that hard to ask?

"Can we just hurry please mother?" I asked my voice was now frantic.

* * *

"Thankfully the wound isn't deep but we managed to avoid him getting an infection" I sighed with relief knowing that he'll live, sadly the thought was short when I noticed mother was still looking at me. Gulp.

"Is this one responsible for attacking you and Dadane?" I really didn't want to respond to that but she knew my silence meant yes.

"I should of just left him to bleed out there" mother placed her hand to her forehead. She signed knowing that she wanted to go to bed. The news was giving her a migraine.

"Get some rest mother, I'll watch over him" I said knowing she needed it more than me.

She looked at me, she was worried but I smiled at her reassuring her that it was fine. I did have two days off of school after all.

Mother took a deep breath before going to her room but first she gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm proud of you darling" mother said softly. She left silently.

* * *

Thank goodness that it wasn't anymore awkward. I remembered father wanted to kill him. Not kill, kill but really tell him off. I'm sure after seeing what I did, he MIGHT let it slide.

He looks peaceful when he sleeps despite the pain he might be going through after sustaining an injury like that. I admit it, I feel bad but only since he's a sleep.

He will get a fever in the morning so I think it's best I use my power now.

I placed my hands over his injury and started to focus on pouring my healing power onto his injury. Slowly but surely he was starting to regain colour to my relief. He was now breathing normally as well which was a bonus. I'm still confused though, why did he show up and hurt Dadane in the first place? Unless she assumed he was a danger and attacked first. Possible knowing him, wait knowing him?

It's official, I've gone nuts.

My thoughts were cut off from his groaning. He was trying to wake up but I knew he needed rest so I placed my right hand over his eyes. He was now back asleep once I began to relax more.

What a day! I thought silently.

"Who are you?" I muttered as I leaned close since he was near the wall so the bed had enough room form me to lay my head down.

I chuckled quietly, he's asleep so of course he couldn't reply.

"Asaha… Douji" I frowned from his words. Okay he's still half awake, it'll take some time then for him to sleep. My eyes grew heavy from fatigue so I decided a few minutes of resting my eyes wouldn't hurt.

Well Asaha, nice to meet you.

* * *

**Phew that ended well and ****I hope everyone enjoyed that!**


	4. None Chapter

This isn't a chapter but I need to ask those who read this for their help. I have a University project that involves people taking a survey if anyones interested. If anyone is, it's a link called survey monkey on my profile page and Thanks to those who do the survey


	5. Chapter 3 Why are you stalking me?

**Hello everyone next chapter is here! those who want a sneaky peak check out my deviantart account! :) enjoy!**

**I own nothing but a pair of socks!**

* * *

Ugh! How long was I asleep? Now I'm feeling something touch my hair, wait my hair! The boy!

My eyes shot open and I sent my head up- big mistake.

"Ow!" we both whined as I hit his chin with my head.

"Not cool, hey why are you touching my head?" I snapped angrily. Nothing personal but my head is throbbing in pain.

"You moved" he muttered as he rubbed his sore chin. "Why is it that whenever we meet I always get injured?" he growled as he looked down at me. Meanwhile I was rubbing my sore head in order to try and ease the pain away.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't sleeping with your head on my bed" I saw red and shot my head up.

"This bed is the medical bed. And FYI this is my house moron! Seriously just as I was about to turn you in to mother so she could heal you. You do a runner stupid!" I ranted at his stunned face.

"And another thing ASAHA! I was tired from healing your sorry ass!" I yelled. Asaha froze before narrowing his eyes at me. What's he got to be mad at? I had to waste my energy on him, what do I get? A headache!

The next thing I knew was that I was on the floor with his hands on my throat. Wow, talk about bipolar.

"Who told you that name? Who?!" he roared in anger, I would have raised a brow at him. Surely he should remember that he told me last night right?

"Y-You did last night, I thought you were half awake" his grip slackened for a bit leaving me room to retaliate.

"Benevolent Angel!" I screamed at the top of my lungs taking him but surprise. Without warning Asaha's back slammed against the wall. That's going to leave a bruise I winced at the noise.

Asaha groaned before lifting his head up in anger, however the moment he saw Benevolent Angel he froze.

Helping me up was a tall woman with black hair. She had a long white Yutaka that had gold patterns of leaves and flowers on the sleeves as well as the bottom of the skirt part of the dress. She had a light yellow hagoromo that was around her arms and her back. She had light yellow shoes and her hair was in a high bun while the rest of her hair including her fringe flew freely however what took him by surprise were the snow white wings that were behind her back.

I heard his mind question as to how I came across her, truth is I don't know. All I know was that when I was a child, I was running home one night from a Yōkai, she appeared out of no where and she vanquished him without a second thought.

Asaha and I stared at one another before mother showed up. I could feel her surprise from Benevolent Angel's appearance, she guessed it was to do with him.

"Children it's breakfast, I would of asked your father but seeing this. You can guess his reaction" I left without a word leaving mother with him, well she wasn't alone since Dadane was with her.

"I'd expected better of you, she even went out her way to help you and yet this is how she is repaid" mother said with distain.

"That's funny since she attacked me" Asaha said coldly.

"Well she wouldn't have to if you didn't attack Dadane. All this happened was because you entered the forest without permission. Dare I ask who you are?" she asked coldly. I smirked knowing mother hit him hard in the ego.

"Why should I need permission to enter?" Asaha asked haughtily, ugh if he's smiling-.

"What's happening?" father whispered ear me.

"Mother's telling him off" I whispered back. Father looked at me oddly before entering the room. Both people froze until father noticed the boy looking at him. I peeked to see Asaha's eyes, he was angry that he was careless enough to be injured by me.

Father wasn't happy that a boy around my age was causing trouble.

"Young man is it true that you've injured my daughter?" I snickered knowing that Asaha could tell he was on a thin ice just by looking at my father. One move and my father would severely tell him off or worse he'll be out the house. I sighed knowing that was pointless to escalate this problem.

"Father he wants to leave now so let him" I said now entering the room with my hands on my hips. Asaha looked at me with guarded eyes while father observed me for that brief moment.

"Very well" he said sharply before leaving. Asaha thought that his jaw was going to drop at how easy it was for my father to leave. However he tensed up from my stare.

"Out now!" I snapped before turning my heel and left without looking back. What can I say, like father like daughter.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Asaha asked me the moment Nami went home. I frowned before looking at him. What's his problem I saved his life and he doesn't get the message that I won't want him near me?!

"Why are you still following me? Don't you have another sprite to bully?" I asked feeling tired and annoyed that he won't give up. I heard him following me as well, jeez!

"Asaha! For goodness sake just go away!" I turned round and screamed at his empty expression. I could feel hurt and shock but he masked it as usual.

"Why not?" he asked casually now smiling… must poison food.

"Is this because you slipped and told me your name? I'm not going to tell anyone anyways fool" I said gruffly. His smile grew wider, I could feel that he was now relieved and curious. Why though it's his business not mine.

"Why not?" Asaha's eyes showed amusement as he walked behind me.

"What you do in your time is none of my business, now can you go?" I growled as I entered the forest path, suddenly my tedious life has now ended over, I wish that this had never of happened. Why did he have to show up? I was having content with a normal life and he just had to ruin it.

"And your still following me" I started to cry mentally. Make him go away!

"Of course after all I didn't get my apology" I froze for a moment, there's no way in hell that I'm apologising to this idiot.

"Eat dirt I'm not apologising" I snapped before walking on ahead. To my relief he left… wait left. I turned round to see he had vanished. Pheeeew!

I just hope this peace lasts for a few months.

Just as soon as I arrived at my house mother looked at me with worried eyes.

"No scratches this time, he left" I hope. She nodded but was still tense from worrying about something. Something's wrong but father shook his head signalling don't ask. I trusted him despite feeling worry for mother. She had that look when we had to visit grandfather.

I knew instantly something was going to happen, I just hope it won't be too bad.

"Hello again" said a voice the moment I entered my room.

"GHAAA!" I screamed while holding my chest. I glared darkly at a now laughing Asaha. But I mentally smirked knowing that I could get back at him.

To start off I leaned against my door pretending that I was having an actual heart attack causing him to stop laughing. Next I started to hyperventilate as I clenched my chest and fall slump down to the floor sharply so the side of my legs hit the floor. Asaha then rushed over to make sure I was okay.

"What's happened? Are you okay?" he asked, panic was written all over his face. Just a shame I had to cut this short.

**Smack!**

Asaha's eyes went wide while his head went to right after I slapped him.

"You happened" I growled before I let out a full blow laugh. His face was beyond stunned.

"_Why that sneaky! How could I of fallen for that?_" I heard his voice, he didn't know what to think anymore after that stunt.

"You-you should see yourself you look ridiculous!" I chortled. Asaha frowned before looking at the door that was behind me. Mother was coming, oh no but as much as I want to, I can't stop laughing.

Asaha locked the door somehow and placed me way from it. Next pressed his hand over my mouth in order to muffle the laughing. He sighed.

"Stop laughing will you?" he hissed but his angry eyes just made it worse.

Knocking could be heard but I was still laughing.

"Yuko are you okay?" mother asked again, I could sense she was curious but happy that I was finally laughing, however I could still sense dread and worry.

I looked at Asaha before opening my mouth.

"!" Asaha moved away sharply now looking at the hand I just licked. I grinned before looking at my mother who managed of open the door. She saw me sitting between my legs and my hands were between them. I gave her my child like smile. She was slightly caught off guard.

"And what's so funny young lady?" mother asked, her hands on her hips as she smiled at me.

"Nami texted me a few minutes ago, she saw a naked man running through the street" I said between laughs. Mother's eyes brows furrowed until she heard my phone. I gestured her to go get it as I stood up. Knowing Asaha was behind the door I moved to cover him with the coat I had. Thankfully it was being hung on the door.

Mother started laughing as soon as she read the message.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" she asked in a teasing manner. I shrugged while smiling.

"A guess" I replied. I really don't know how I knew, I just did. Mother raised a brow before walking towards me. She stared deep into my eyes before sighing.

"Yuko, how did you really know that she was going to send that?" I gulped. Not just because Asaha was there but mother has now caught onto my newfound problem.

"I don't know I just did" I replied with honest eyes. Mother sighed.

"I think your psychic powers are progressing, when did this happen?" she asked now moving to sit on the bed. She sat down soundlessly and signalled that she wants me to sit beside her.

"The day father was about to leave. It was as if I knew that was going to happen" mother pursed her lips before nodding.

"Right, I take it you've been wondering about why I've been worried?" I nodded sharply. Mother looked at the sky before taking a deep breath.

"Grandfather has been asking for you. He's been talking to the Asakuras about you" I froze. No not that! Anything but that! I started shaking.

"_This harp shall protect you keep it with you no matter what_" I remember the old woman's voice, the day she passed me the harp.

"Mother?" I could hear fear in my voice.

"My father wants you to marry into the Asakura line, no matter what" I felt the air around me tense up. Oh my… is this what a heart attack feels like?!

I-I can't breathe! I can't breathe!

"Yuko calm down I know it's bad" mother tried calming me down with her soothing voice, so far it wasn't working.

"Bad? Bad?! I don't want to do as that man says! No tell him no!" I said now standing up. Big mistake since I ended up loosing feeling in my legs. Thankfully mother held me close instinctively.

"I won't, those bastards are nothing but power hungry fools. I refuse to have them come anywhere near you or I" mother vowed and she meant it. I smiled thankful of what she's trying to do, I'm glad I had her.

"Mother?" she grinned despite feeling angry.

"Don't mother me! That bastard of a man I call my father needs to learn his place. Excuse me!" she said now walking towards the door. "By the way" she said as she looks back.

"Do your homework and go to sleep" she said with a determined smile before leaving me stunned. Wow… do I act like that?

The moment the door was shut I heard a groan coming from my coat. Oh right, I hid him under the coat.

"You okay?" I asked as he stood up. Asaha looked a little dazed from the head rush but over all he was okay.

He watched me silently making me feel uncomfortable.

"Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" Asaha asked. I frowned, I'm not going to tell you anything!

"Why?" I said blankly. His eyes were guarded of any emotion but I could still feel them. He was confused, interested in me now. Great…

"Since it's rare that the Asakuras would show such interest and your grandfather-"

"That man can rot! He's no grandfather of mine! I'm not a tool that can be thrown away, I'm my mother's child. I chose my own path" I said bluntly. For the first time I felt him actually showing actual interest.

"How about starting over? I'm sorry for upsetting and invading your home without consent" Asaha said with true honesty in his voice. Honestly I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"I'm being honest, no tricks" his eyes showed worry now. He wanted to know, but why?

I sighed before moving my hand up to shake his.

"Your name is really Asaha Douji right?" I hope he's telling the truth and that he wasn't deluded by the near fever. His grip tightened slightly.

"I prefer the name Hao" he said. He didn't like his own name? That is odd.

"Does that mean leaf king?" I asked while pulling a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Correct" Hao said with a smile. I could tell he was impressed.

"Interesting… my name is Yuko Takako" I replied as I released my grip, his heart lurched from the lack of contact. Why though?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuko" Hao said politely.

"I think I should start at the beginning as to why my mother hates Asakuras" I said meekly, the bed seemed more inviting to sit on. So I sat down. Hao went to sit on my chair and took in the view. The walls were plain light blue, there was only a brown desk table for where I put my school work. In front of it was a black swivel chair which he was sitting on, there was another chair near the balcony door containing my school clothes and on top of it was my harp. Hao even noticed my bed was just light blue with two white pillows. Overall the bed itself was big enough for two people since I liked my space.

"It might make sense if you did" Hao smiled once more… need to get ex-lax the next time he shows up.

"Okay well it starts like this-"

* * *

By the time I finished speaking Hao was quiet. Not once did he speak or interrupt my talk. Call me crazy but I think he's mad but why? This isn't his problem.

"So your telling me that your grandfather wants you to marry into the family just so you can pass your powers on to the next generation?" Hao's teeth clenched. Yup he's definitely angry.

"Yeah but mother's taking care of it. I trust her" I said with a smile now feeling happy that I have gotten my problem out of my chest. I feel bad for not telling Nami but Maki swore she wouldn't say since she hears gossip from time to time. She was just as angry as I was when she heard the gossip about what my grandfather was planning.

"_You're just like your mother, you've gotten too spoilt when it comes to freedom. It's about time I force it out of you_" I heard him say that to me when I was five. Just for trying to stand up for myself.

'Hey what are you doing?' I wanted to yell but I paused to see him patting my head softly.

"Brave kid" he said with a warm smile, okay I'm sure he's bipolar.

"I'm fifteen douche!" he smiled causing me to raise a brow.

"How old are you then?" I asked bluntly. Hao suddenly leaned close to my ear.

"Sixteen" my eyes widened at how close he was. I pushed him back slightly.

"Too close, I like my space" I muttered, Hao laughed once more before standing up.

"Well I'd best be going" Hao said with a boyish smile. Odd boy.

"Have a nice night" I said once I opened the door to the balcony. Something told me he was going to be fine.

"I hope you have a nice night too" he said with a teasing smile. Hao then grunted from the sudden punch to the stomach.

"Stop that, I hate false smiles" I said bluntly. Hao smiled properly this time before pausing. I tilted my head wondering what he was up to.

Hao suddenly moved forward catching my by surprise, I don't know what he was doing but my gasp was cut short his mouth being on me… I could faint just for that. That moron stole my first kiss! I aimed another punch before he jumped backwards.

"See you soon Yuko it's been a pleasure" Hao smirked at my reaction. He's bloody dead now.

"Yeah Hugh Janus, ha! ha!" I said in a sarcastic tone. Hao chuckled while he jumped onto the railing.

"Hugh Janus? Do I need to know what that means?" he grinned but I was giving him a more devious smile.

"Tell that to an adult, if you dare of course" I grinned smugly.

"Alright I will" he said before jumping off the railing. He was gone once again, wait he is going to what? No way he wouldn't dare do that. Right?

Okay calm down Yuko he wouldn't dare right? Right?!

* * *

The next day was hell for me, I couldn't sleep due to thinking about whether he actually meant about asking someone about it. Oh boy what if? What if? What if he did?! My face went more pale from the thought.

"Good morning Yuko" I heard Hao speak but why was he all fuzzy? And why do I see black spots.

I opened my eyes to see that I was on my bed, wow I really did fall asleep.

"By the way you definitely have a dirty mouth for a fifteen year old" I froze before I pursed my lips. Great he did blab.

"Well you deserve it Mike Rotch" Hao raised a brow.

"Mike Rotch? Mike Rotch?" Hao repeated slowly as he tried to make sense of the name. Hao froze from realising that I was insulting him, I started to laugh at his change of expressions.

"My crutch… ha ha" he muttered darkly as he looked at the sky. While I continued to laugh, something felt right when it came to teasing. I know Hao feels content, probably deals with stress now that I think about it. Where are his parents?

"Hao, sorry if I'm prying but something's been bugging me?" I asked, my eyes looked at the bed shyly from wanting to ask him something so personal.

"What is it Yuko?" he asked with a smile. He's amused by my constant teasing, that's good.

"What happened to your parents? Are they still around?" I asked with worried eyes. Hao's mad now and he turns his head to the side so I don't see his angry expression.

"My family abandoned me, that's all you need to know" Hao snapped. It was then that he felt my hand on his shoulder. Hao almost glared at my saddened eyes, these eyes aren't of pity. I'm just saddened that he had to go through that.

"So someone does look after you right?" I asked. I felt his body go warm, that's a yes. I smiled now knowing that, Hao was definitely surprised to see me smile.

"I'm glad they take care of you. You should be thankful they do after all. They don't have to do it but they want to anyways" I said with a huge grin.

Hao let out a weak chuckle, his face was still looking at the window.

"Thank you for your honesty" I heard him say. I blinked in shock.

"Wha?" he cut me off by placing his hand on my lips.

"Let me finish, what I mean is your honest and you-"

"Just tell it how it is. My friends say I'm too blunt" Hao smiled at my reply.

"It's good but try not to do it too much" I pursed my lips.

"I don't have much of a social life so I don't know how to do that" I replied. He frowned.

"Is it because your parents had to hide you from your grandfather?" I nodded. Hao now leans back on my bed.

"It seems we're both messed up huh?" I asked from feeling tired.

"Maybe" Hao said softly as he was now laying on my bed the same time I did. We stared at one another before chuckling. Hao moved the hand that was near me up and for some reason I moved my hand closest to him and laced my fingers in his. This is the first time I'm seeing his eyes now that we're not at each other's throat. It's nice. Just as I was about to fall asleep Hao shot up and took his hand away from me. He looked at me as if I was a plague. That stung what did I do now?

"Hao?" I asked as I watched him.

"I've to go" Hao said without looking at me.

"You will come visit right?" I asked the moment I sat up. He looked back slightly but his eyes didn't reach mine. Why?

"I'll think about it" he said bluntly before leaving. Wow already? If he didn't want anything to do with me then why not say it? Or even better why bother with me in the first place?

* * *

Shortly after school started I was feeling slow and miserable. What's wrong with me now? I can't even eat without leering at it. Sleep has become a hassle and mother keeps giving me weird looks. Whatever.

Thankfully bomb class was starting, I grinned knowing that it was my turn made it more sweeter. Hello C2!

Getting the white substance I placed it on the door was easy enough and I attached the C2 with the to two wires. Nami's going to flip when she sees the door blow up. Then again I might blow up the shack for the fun of it.

I pulled the wires that were on a wheel behind me until I got the charges wired up.

"So, the door?" Maki asked as the Miss Rin our coach watched me set the charge. She raised a brow as if knowing I wasn't in a good mood.

"You know the first love note you had kept in your locker?" Maki eyed me oddly.

"It's still there right?" Maki asked, she had a sick feeling I was going to do something the moment I had my hands on the handle. She twigged on what happened to the letter.

"WAIT!" Maki screamed in shock but sadly for her I pushed the lever down before she could try to go near the shack.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Everyone fell on their backs in shock the moment the whole of the shack blew up. Now it was reduced to smithereens, feels good to actually release some steam.

Maki wasn't happy but shook her head knowing that I did her a favour. The guy was a lying cheating fool anyways.

"No comment" Maki snapped before giggling at my smug expression.

"Feel better?" Nami asked, her eyes were bulging out their sockets. She was in shock from how loud and how big the explosion was and yet no one was hurt.

"Hmm yeah I think using C4 actually did the job" Nami, Maki and the other girls looked at me in horror. How can they still be alive after that explosion?!

"Yuko, very well done in using a small portion of C4. Learn from her Nami" Nami's face went pale.

"No thank you I'd rather learn from Maki Miss Rin" Nami said shakily. We all laughed at her reaction. It was natural since this was one of the cases that involved anger management for my part. I don't know why but I feel as if I truly needed to do this for sometime now.

"Well since there's nothing we can do, Class dismissed for the day" Coach Rin said sharply before blowing her whistle.

* * *

"I cannot believe you blew up the shack with my old love letter inside it" Maki ranted as we walked out the school.

"Talk about blowing things out of proportion. What made you angry?" Nami asked. She stopped from seeing someone standing outside the gates.

"Some tosser made me angry that's all. Why did you stop Nami?" I asked the moment I saw her fall behind.

"Who's that?" Maki looked at what or who Nami was pointing at.

"Is that a girl?" Maki asked coldly causing me to look. I paused the moment I recognised the 'girl' it was Hao.

"Oh? Who is he?" I asked as I tried to pretend I didn't know him and yet he's coming over towards us. Great. Now I've a lot of explaining to do.

"Hello ladies how are you today?" Hao greeted. He smiled at us in a way that would make and ladies swoon but not us to his surprise.

"Still bullying our friend here?" Nami asked coldly.

"He had better not or he'll have to deal with us" snapped Maki. I could feel Hao's mind, he's panicking now knowing that he's in trouble. After all these two girls don't forgive and forget easily.

"Well ladies I'm here to escort Miss Yuko home if that's a problem?" Hao asked manner calmly, good start but no thanks.

"Sorry who ever you are but I've a sleep over night with my friends here sorry" I waved mockingly at him causing him to raise a brow. Meanwhile my friends laughed as they walked past him.

"Nice try there boy" Maki chortled before running after me with Nami running behind her. I felt Hao wanting to talk to me about something but I can't, not after what he did. I need to heal.

* * *

After greeting Nami's family we then began to get everything ready for the sleepover. I was the first one to go to the bathroom and changed in a blue long dress I exited the bathroom and went to sit near Nami's spare futon that she let me borrow. We began telling stories starting from Maki, there's no surprise that she'd go for horror before switching into gossip mode. After all this is the only time when we can talk about our village without anyone except a few of Nami's family who listen, but they know already.

"Okay spill why did he show up all nice? Before he wanted to hurt you and now he's being you know?" Nami asked bluntly.

"I dunno" I shrugged. I didn't want to talk about it, not now not ever.

"Not good enough Yuko, something's odd a about him don't you feel it?" I shook my head at Maki. She bit her thumb nail in agitation as she sat on her bed.

Honestly I don't see the big deal. He's just putting on an act right?

"I did see longing in his eyes, he's probably smitten" Nami said with a smile. We both looked at her as if she gained another head.

"You're kidding right?" I asked sharply. There's no way he'd like me, he proved that when he left me hanging two days ago. That hurt a lot and there's no way I'm falling for that. Besides we hardly know each other!

"We hardly know each other" I said aloud catching Nami's attention.

"Maybe it's fate" Nami said with a wide smile, Maki scoffed.

"No way. That sort of thing is just pretend" I don't blame Maki for saying that. You see the guy who gave her the love letter said the exact same thing before he cheated on he with some other girl, turns out he was using her because she was from what he calls a "demon" family and he was dared to date her. Foolish jerk.

"Let's drop it Nami, it has been a long night and I'm tired" I said as I went to sleep on my futon.

"Night" Nami said cheerfully.

"Night" Maki muttered.

Hours later I keep tossing and turning, I can't sleep but why? What's wrong with me now?

Ugh I can't take it, I'm just heading out for a walk. Nothing will happen I hope since grandfather can't touch me.

* * *

The air was cold and the atmosphere felt a little tense for some reason. I think this was a bad idea, I want to go back now but something tells me to keep going. But to where?

I rubbed my arms for frictions in order to regain some warmth that I lost during my walk.

Just a bit more something inside me said. I feel warm but saddened for some reason as I kept walking. The sadness turned to dread as I kept stepped into a small clearing by the shrine. I froze at the monument that was at the side of Nami's home. How could I of not seen it? Maybe I did but didn't notice it I wonder.

I took a deep breath and continued my walk. The monument had a door that had no key. I raised a brow at the sight of it. Did they know the monument could be defiled and they allowed people access.

The monument was cold and slightly empty, suddenly all the warmth I had in my body vanished. My heart started beating out of my chest. Why is this place affecting me so much? There's no way that I should be affected by this place right? I know I'm asking so many questions but I'm so confused, I'm… lost.

Who am I?

I stopped from that question. Of course I know who I am. I'm Yuko Tsubasa Takako. Who else could I be?

I shook my head and continued to move on. This time I gripped my fleece that I took from the house tightly.

I was close, so close that it'll make me want to run and never return. However, I can't. Something tells me that I need to see this or I'd regret it forever.

Okay I feel like chuckling but what's the point, no one's here.

I arrived at the center of the monument, actually I'll call it a crypt since it's dark, cold and eerie. Why you ask? Because what I'm seeing is two gravestones in the center of the crypt. Oh joy!

Might as well see what they are.

"What a waste of time" I huffed. I laughed now from feeling silly over this bad feeling what a- I paused from the name on the right. WHAT?!

"Asaha Douji? But it says the date he died was a thousand years ago whoa! And beside him is Yumi Sen Douji" I'm lost here. Why does… oow my head. Why does Yumi Sen Douji sound familiar? And also I didn't know Asaha Douji was a popular name. I feel sad now for some reason. I wanted to sit down but I didn't dare to, I felt like I wasn't going to be able to move if I did.

Now my mind's buzzing with questions. What is going on around here? And why was I brought here? I wish there was someone I could-

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" I shot a look at the person who I'm starting to get suspicious of now. He may be smiling but I'm not falling for it.

"Don't you know it's dangerous for a girl to be out by herself?" Hao said causally as he came closer. I didn't speak, I couldn't, my words wanted to leave but my tongue was stuck. My voice was blocked of speaking altogether.

Hao paused as he noticed that I wasn't speaking, he then looked to see what I was looking at. Suddenly his eyes darkened in anger at the names.

"Hao who are you really?" I asked after regaining my voice. He didn't speak, he was too transfixed by the names of the gravestones.

"Asaha-?"

"Shut up" he snapped causing me to recoil in surprise. His eyes turned back to the stone.

"_Run"_ a voice told me. I felt my body regain some energy. I felt scared for some reason. I didn't want to stay here. Whatever truth he had, it was something that scared me. I hated it.

The fact that I felt suffocated from the lack of air, the truth was there but I couldn't reach for it. I want nothing to do with the truth. And that's when it hit me, like a punch to the chest I realised something.

I was not ready to know.

I had to leave now or I'll never recover.

I'll shatter.

"_NOW!_" Hao looked to see me run off. I felt his surprise and shock. Hao also felt guilt for snapping at me just for asking but it was too late. I was long gone.

"Yuko!" I heard Hao call for me, I just couldn't turn back not now. I don't know why I felt drawn to him but all the more reason to pull away. Why would I do that I ask myself repeatedly?

Because I didn't want to get hurt.

The words were bitter on my mind.

I heard running behind me I knew Hao was trying to catch up but the energy that I obtained gave me a boast that left him far behind.

The wind was now freezing up. Why was I not affected but the effects of the wind though?

I was near the house not much further to my relief.

"Yuko! I can explain just stop!" I heard Hao panting behind me, the wind is definitely affecting him to my relief.

I rushed up the stairs and slammed the shoji sliding doors shut behind me. After doing that I slumped my back down the doors and slid down slowly. I felt tired and weary, that's enough adventure for one day. For sure I'm definitely not going out again after that. No way!

* * *

**Wow... talk about a wild rush! What's happening to Yuko? Does anyone know?**

**Thank you to those who took part in the survey which is on my profile. Those who are interested to know what it is you can check it out. If you are thinking about taking part in the survey is it possible not to skip any questions please for it is important for my assignment involving a university project. **


	6. Chapter 4 What's with the sudden forward

**Chapter here! **

**Did anyone see that coming? What's happening to Yuko and what's wrong with Hao?**

**I hope you all enjoy it. I've censored a few things though I'm afraid but I hope it's still good.**

* * *

I started at my homework my mood this time- completely glum, it's been three weeks since I've tried to avoid Hao. So far I've always stayed in the same room as my parents or I never went to my room unless it was bedtime. I even stayed at either Maki or Nami's house. Both them and my parents were confused at my sudden change in behaviour. Especially with my room. Every time my parents said that I need to go to my room for homework. I'd always scream which shocked them a lot. Now mother has had it and created barriers to block anyone except the three of us.

I'm sure mother suspected that it was Hao's doing so she made it more potent than usual. She then shoved me into my room and pecked my head before going back to wash up.

"There's nothing to worry about now. He can't bother you" I shot her a look but I'm happy she knows what's the problem.

Now I'm just doing my work, I just can't seem to do it right and my eyes always go to the window. Stop it already! Hao's not coming nor will a demon, not without permission. Best part is that I can't see or hear them so it puts me more at ease. For now.

I feel a smile grow on my face which allowed me to concentrate more. Now I can do my homework without any-

Why did I just hear something knock on the window? Oh no, don't tell me he's trying to break through. I quickly opened my draw and took out a piece of paper.

"Spirits hear my wish and strengthen my mother's spell" I chanted three times before I felt the barrier grow in strength. Suddenly the noise on the window vanished completely. I was now at ease from knowing he can't bother me for a while.

I didn't want to see him, not now after what I've seen and heard.

We're too different and I can't allow myself to fall for any more tricks. I need to be stronger like my mother and father, even if it means breaking ties with Hao.

I won't give up.

I can't give up. Not now, not ever.

Nodding sharply I began to head to bed. No more distractions… wait distractions. I smiled in thought and went to the door of my room which led to the main hall.

"Mother! I want a cat!"

"You what?" Mother called in shock.

"I refuse!" father yelled. His mind was buzzing about how much cats damage furniture and curtains.

"Daad!" I yelled back feeling my good mood vanish leaving me with nothing but anger.

"That's final"

"I'll tell you about where mum hid the diary involving THAT picture" I smiled knowing that father was desperate in finding it but mother said to him she burnt it. He's mad now.

"YUKO!" mother screamed in terror. She's panicking now that I know what she knows.

"Ellie!" Father roared. Oh this will be good I grinned as I heard them yell at one another.

Dadane came towards me before standing next to me, she paused.

"A cat?" Dadane asked with curious eyes.

"Why not? I need a distraction" I said with a smile. Dadane pondered before looking at me once more.

"What about a fox?" Now that's something, but why a fox though?

"What about them?" I asked with curious eyes.

"A kitsune's giving birth in three days, I could ask her if I can give you one of her cubs" I frowned.

"I can't, that's unkind of me to even think of doing! Taking a baby from its mother is something I forbid" I said with stunned eyes. How can she say such a thing!

* * *

I froze in horror from what I was seeing. How could one tree cause so much problems?!

I feel sick from seeing this. I can't even talk about it, I've no words either. It's wrong on so many levels.

I hear a small whimper near the fallen tree, I felt tears in my eyes from seeing the tree not only crush a snowy white mother kitsune but her cubs as well leaving a bloody broken mess. Sadly this meant the one who was crying now was an orphan. I went forward and picked the baby kitsune, I began hold her against me while trying to be gentle with her. How could this of happened? Who would do such a thing to such a nice family?

I rushed home to alert mother who preformed a ritual in order for the family to rest easy and to prevent them from returning as vengeful demons.

The baby kitsune I called Chieko laid on my bed curled up beside me. It took me ages to calm her down. Poor thing, I can't imagine what she's going through. It'll be tough to adjust that's for sure.

Mother and father allowed her to stay with me to the baby's relief. No by the way Chieko isn't a pet, she's our new family member. To Dadane and I at least. Funny thing was a day later father got mad due to the wet patch on his seat (he sat on it!). My guess Chieko tried sleeping and woke up from the sudden urge to go. I might need to teach her a few things. Mother was trying so hard not to laugh at father who still smelt for a while.

I saw Chieko shivering which meant she needed to go. So I slowly shook her awake. She opened her beady blue eyes and looked at me.

"Do you need to go?" I asked softly. She nodded slightly which made me smile at how open she was towards me. She trusts me and I know we might need one another's support for a while.

After a few more days of training I helped with learning how to control her bladder and which place is okay to go without any problems.

The difficult part was- school. I can't bring a kitsune to school it'll cause problems.

I then asked Dadane to watch over Chieko knowing she would try to run after me. Thankfully she got into a routine of knowing when I would come and when I was busy.

"_Look what I can do!_" I heard a child's voice beside me. Hmm? Wait I'm at home right then- GAAAH!

I released a loud scream from seeing a Nami look alike. How did she know what Nami looks like-wait look alike? I get it!

"Chieko!" I laughed as I held Chieko who turned back into a kitsune. She's already trying to blend in how cute!

Mother came in to see me hugging Chieko tightly.

"Looks like you both are having fun" mother said with a smile.

"Mother look what Chieko can do" I said with a proud smile. Chieko jumped out of my arms and turned into an exact replica of Nami. Mother gasped with awe and her smile grew wider.

"That's impressive but remember to be careful who you turn into young lady, you never know who might actually be trouble or safe to disguise yourself into" we both nodded.

Things are definitely looking up and what's better- wait am I forgetting something? Nah it's probably nothing.

* * *

Oh shoot now I remember- HIM!

Nami, Maki and I stood rooted to the spot as we saw Hao looking at us. I nudged Maki and Nami to come with me. They know I've been happy without him bothering me and I wanted to keep it like that.

"Yuko, I really need to talk to you" Hao said. I could hear desperation in his heart, no I won't fall for it. It's a trick nice try.

"Come on Yuko" Maki took the hint and pulled me with her. Nami gave Hao a dark look before walking with us.

My heart started to feel as if it was in pain, the worst part was I couldn't tell if it was his or my heart that was hurting.

Forget it, it's not worth it.

By the time I got home my friends left after I closed the door. I sighed with relief knowing that I was safe. Mother smiled when she saw me enter and told me to wash my hands. It was dinnertime.

Shortly afterwards I made it to my room. Once again nothing was going to happen. I'm relieved.

Chieko was downstairs still eating, I laughed at father's reaction to her big appetite then again she's a growing baby. She'll take a while but that's okay, I've time to do homework.

Just as soon as I closed the door, I turned round only to be sent against the door by something. Oh no it's him isn't it?

By heart lurched from shock and then I felt longing from what was happening now.

How did Hao get into the house and why is he kissing and... holding me? I wanted to break away but he wouldn't have it. I admit he's being gentle and I could feel sorrow coming from him but why the sudden forwardness? Doesn't he know that I'm trying to avoid him?

"I missed you" I heard him whisper as he took the moment to release my lips. Hao was taking moment to get his breath back. Meanwhile I tried to regain the loss of air that he took. Shortly afterwards Hao placed his head on my right shoulder and shuddered slightly. Just as I was about to pull him away.

"Please don't, can we just stay like this for a while?" Hao asked softly. I blinked at him. I don't get it, he made it clear before that he didn't want me near him so I did him a favour by ignoring him. Why is he always coming back though?

I sighed in defeat knowing that it was best not to antagonize him anymore. Shortly afterwards I tensed from his arms that were now hugging my frame.

"Why are you being like this? I thought you made it clear that I was a nuisance to you" Hao shook his head sharply.

"You weren't, I mean you aren't. It's just really hard to explain at the moment" Hao's voice was muffled from hiding his face in my shoulder. I feel like I should but it's hard to even want to trust. My own heart is beating out of my chest, I'm scared.

Minutes later we were now sitting on my bed with him now leaning on my shoulder this time. Hao wants to speak I know he does but it's hard. Not even I know what to say.

"I guess I should start over" Hao said. He was now straightening himself out before looking at me. I nodded as I waited for him to start.

"Well… to be honest I don't think you'll believe me-"

"Just talk and I'll be the judge of it" I hope Hao can hear the irritation in my voice since I might start telling him to get out.

"… Alright to start of you know I was once known as Asaha Douji" I nod once more which leads him to sigh once more. He looks away from me for a bit.

"I, sorry this is-"

**Slap! **

Hao grumbled while clutching his sore cheek. He was now looking at me as I crossed my arms in anger.

"Yuko stop that already! It's bad enough that my plans are already coming apart as it is"

"Plans?" I asked as I raised my brow.

"Not important" he sighed now placing a hand to his forehead.

"I've lived two lives before this" good for you-wait WHAT?! Hao barked out a laugh at my stunned expression. You cannot be serious!

"I know it's impossible believe me, even I thought that it was until I mastered the five points of the unity star" Hao said with a bitter smile. I bet he's wondering if it's even worth it.

"Why so bitter though?" I asked. He looked at me with blank eyes. I think he might be out of his comfort zone, hasn't he ever spoken about this to anyone though? And why doesn't he trust people much? Did something happen?

"I lost two people who I loved dearly. Sadly in my second life I was only a child and she was a young adult. I hoped that the spell I knew that would allow her to reincarnate in order to prevent her soul from crossing over… I searched for her in this life. No luck" okay now I'm angry! Who does he think he is? I'm no ones replacement. I'm my own person. Get that right will you!

"So wait what's this have to do with me?" I asked coldly. Hao laughed dryly.

"What does it have to do with you? Nothing. I just need to be honest with you about that for some reason" fair enough… okay stop kissing me already.

"Ow!" Hao yelped as I pinched his ear which allowed him to remove his lips from me.

"I'm not a toy you can play with and discard if your love suddenly shows up" I said coldly. He nodded.

"You're right, my apologies"

"So this Yumi Sen Douji?" I asked now interested about the tombstone. His eyes turned dull and all the emotions he had vanished instantly.

"She was my wife, she was murdered with our unborn child" I froze to the spot and my hands almost went to my mouth from hearing those words. Oh my gosh… that's horrible and yet here I am being nasty to a grieving man. I looked down feeling saddened by the news. Wait if his spirit is a thousand… EW!

Hao lifted my chin up so I could see his empty eyes. He noticed my grimace.

"Don't start, it was a thousand years ago"

"True then that means you're an old man" I said now masking my smirk. His eyes darkened slightly.

"Better take it back Yuko" he warned, I almost laughed from feeling the amusement bubbling inside his heart.

"Two words" he raised a brow.

"Make me!" I let out a laugh as he gave me a funny look.

"I wish you didn't do that" Hao said he was smiling mentally. I tiled my head to the side.

"And why's that?" I asked with a smirk.

"Because I could easily get you back" I shook my head while the smirk never left my face.

"Uh-huh" I said while looking at him with unimpressed eyes. Suddenly he sent me laying on the bed while his mouth was now near my neck.

"Say your sorry" his breath tickled my throat.

"Nope" I stuck to my guns until I felt his mouth attack my neck. I felt like moaning but I bit it back as he leaned closer. I can't explain it, I felt angry but I didn't stop him. For some reason I actually enjoyed it to the point that I pulled him closer without realizing it. In the end I let out a small cry before he let me go. He sat up while giving me a sneaky smile. What did that idiot do to my neck?

"I don't think any boy will be after you for a while" I glared at him before looking at the mirror that was placed near my work desk. Oh you fool!

"You bit me?!" I yelled angrily causing him to laugh at the bruise that could be seen on my neck. Oh you want to play it that way huh?

"You look so funny!" he said until I gave him a look. Thank you school slut! Why do you ask? Because Hao is starting to look uncomfortable. Ah how cute he's scared, he's trying to get an idea of what I might be thinking about. But no luck for him.

"Yuko?" Hao asked as I leaned closer.

"What's wrong? You look tense" I asked now batting my eyelashes slowly. He gulped as I placed my hand on his shoulder. Suddenly without warning I pounced on him causing me to sit on his stomach while his back was on the bed.

"Yuko what are you doing?" I sense fear good.

"!" Hao started to moan from my mouth which was now attacking the part of his neck that's near his ear. I felt arms pull me closer as I continued to put my mouth on his neck. Why am I doing this again? Why do I feel like I've done this before?

It's getting too much though after a few minutes flew by. I don't think I can handle it, I need to stop but he won't let me go. Instead Hao's pulls my waist closer towards him.

"Stop it" I whispered but it was having an opposite effect. He's finding it hard to so I let go his neck and pinch his nose. Hao lets out a scream from the lack of oxygen.

"I said stop" my voice was now angry but- wow I actually did a number on his neck judging by the newly made bruise. I then got off him so he could sit up but he didn't.

"I wish you didn't stop" he whined slightly, his hair was a mess and his cloak was open revealing his chest. Why doesn't he wear a shirt? Doesn't he get cold?

"I'm not a slut" I said crossly. However his eyes narrowed.

"Never say that again" Hao snapped coldly, now he gets up.

"Next time you pull something like that I won't stop. Am I clear?" Hao voice was that of a whisper despite the fact he was warning me. It would make anyone shiver but not me. I wasn't impressed.

"Are you listening?" he asked again.

"Then stay away" I dared him to leave but he didn't.

* * *

Shortly after that I was able to ask him how he broke the barrier.

"I had to do numerous spells to break it. You and your mother almost crippled me from doing that" Hao complained as he lay on my bed.

"What ever" I muttered but I mentally grinned. Truth be told Hao had been taking other people's powers since he couldn't make a dent on the barrier. He's not going to tell me that! I'm not happy about what he did but he must have been desperate to of done that. Also I spied a large line on his outer right lower arm. It's scabbed over despite being a few hours old.

So far things have been okay except I've had to hide the mark from everyone. This will be the first time I've had to cover it with make up as well. This made Hao laugh. One time he ambushed me in the equipment room because he wanted to talk. To his dismay it meant he was getting a beating from a baseball bat for disrupting my time at school.

One time he was interrupting bomb class involving Maki and Nami. It was then that Hao learned that the school had guns and explosives in lessons. Proof? Hao almost got shot at by my gun for bothering me.

Other than that Hao was actually trying to make an effort, I could tell he was slightly scared of my school due to the high level of violence and danger that was introduced to the students. I admit he told me some of his truths about his past but I know he's hiding something's. I respect his boundaries nevertheless.

However knowing that he was a person who fell in love with two women got me slightly, I think jealously is the right word, maybe annoyed is the right words since it feels like he's two timing me, Yumi his first wife and the woman who died in his second life. But hearing that in his second life he married someone he didn't like and had children just to carry on from his legacy. It's just sick and stupid. Why do that? That's like marrying a toilet for example. It'll never end well.

Hao laughed at my words and agreed for a bit.

It was going to be my birthday soon but I'm not telling Hao since he's got his own plans. How do I know? He's been away for a few weeks now. I heard from his mind that he wants a shaman only kingdom but that's stupid. There's nothing to gain since shaman and non-shaman are just as corrupt as one another. Best not tell him since it'll start a fight. Also I think there's something else Hao wants. Something personal and I think it's not just the women he's been searching for. I hope he finds it soon.

* * *

It's been three weeks since my birthday and no Hao. I know I should be disappointed but I'm not, he's got his own life so why interfere?

That was until he suddenly turned up a while later.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday four weeks ago!" Hao grumbled in a child like manner. I raised a brow at how much he was pouting. What a little kid, so much for acting his age.

"You were out and I had no way of communicating with you" I replied bluntly. I heard him curse under his breath.

"Sorry" he said under his breath but I heard it.

"What now?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm a little tired if it's okay" Hao meant he needed a place to stay. I knew it.

"We've a guest room. Remember it's a medical room so treat it right" he laughed at my reply.

"Sure" Hao said with a boyish smile before getting up. He froze shortly afterwards.

"What if your parents or that water sprite see me? How can I explain that I entered without permission?" rats I didn't think of that. Well he can't stay in my room but he could take the floor. Wait we don't have any bedding and Chieko sleeps here in her basket. My eyes widened in shock. OH SHOOT! I didn't tell her about him nor did I tell him about her!

Hao noticed my expression and started to become concerned.

"What's wrong?" Hao asked.

"Well eerm-" I was about to tell him about Chieko except...

**Scratch scratch**

Shoot bad timing Chieko! Why now? I heard her barking which meant she wanted in. Hao looked at me oddly until I turned to him. I can't believe I'm thinking of doing this!

"!" Hao cry was cut short as I shoved him under my bed covers.

"Do not make a sound or move!" I hissed quietly. Hao eyed me but kept silent. I them immediately placed the cover down and walked towards the door. Hao was peeking through the covers but kept out of sight.

"You know you might need a flap if you want to come in but then again I think that'll be a bad idea since you're growing, you won't even fit in a small flap once your older" I muttered as I opened the door to reveal Chieko the showy white kitsune. Her blue eyes eyed me oddly before entering slowly. She knew something was up.

"_Why are you acting like that?_ " Chieko asked now sitting in the middle of the room, her tails moved slightly as she watched me. I sighed as I made my way over to my bed after closing the door. I then sat in front of a shocked Hao knowing he'll want to come out and see her. Sorry Hao but no! She'll either go defensive or sound the alarm. Either way BAD idea.

"Well for starters you're making marks on my door" I pointed to the scratches that were behind the door. Chieko's ears flattened with guilt.

"Don't worry it's normal since it's not easy to talk or get my attention when I'm working or doing other things…" I mentally glared behind me. Hao you idiot, stop putting your finger on my waist.

"_Huh_" Chieko was pondering on my words before nodding.

"_It's not easy but I'm still learning Dadane's teaching me how to knock the door_" Chieko said with a smile. I smiled back feeling happy that she's learning. It was then that Chieko yawned loudly that got me realizing that it was late.

"Bed time" I said cheerfullly as I got up and went towards the sleepy kitsune.

"_Does that mean I have to have a bath?_" she asked the moment I picked her up.

"Did you play in the bushes?" I asked knowing that she did. To my amusement she whined slightly.

"_Yes_" she muttered as I moved towards the bathroom. Thankfully I had a tub on the left while on the right I had a see through shower box.

Chieko whimpered as her feet touched the tub but I then immediately turned the tap on and made the water just right. She smiled at me as I began washing her gently. In the end she shook the water off of her fur. I had to laugh since it never got old but she even got me wet as well which was her way of getting even with me. Thanks, I felt like rolling my eyes at her cheeky behaviour. Then again she's just playing around.

"Bed time now" I said after brushing my teeth and changing into a white nighty and shorts. I don't' trust him to keep his hands to himself.

"_Okay night Yuko!_" Chieko said as she dashed off to her small bed. Her nine tails bounced as she ran towards it.

I shook my head while smiling. She's so cute!

Oh well back to my bed… is it possible to sleep on the floor? Nah she'll get suspicious. I mentally cried as I made my way over. After that I took a deep breath and slid under the covers. I then turned my back towards him so he couldn't see my face.

"_So are you studying tomorrow?_" I heard Chieko ask.

"I'm afraid so but I've half a day remember" I said with a smile. Unfortunately that smile vanished as I released a small gasp. Hao get your hand away from my nighty you perv! Sadly Chieko heard me.

"_Is something wrong?_" she asked with worried eyes. Hao stopped for a moment.

"If you don't want her finding me out, then stop reacting" I heard Hao whispering so Chieko couldn't hear him. Hao moved my body so it was facing him. That- that sneak! I'll kill him later.

"No just a little cold, I'll be fine" I almost wheezed when Hao moved my nighty to the point that it was over his head. I immediately clenched my legs when his face was near my chest. I think I'm going to be in for a bad night. Shockingly all he did was kiss my chest but moved his left hand to the side of my stomach. Make him stop please.

"_Okay_" Chieko was staring at me but didn't do anything, fatigue was taking over her state of mind until she was fully asleep. Just when I was about to relax he then moves his left hand lower. I don't think I need to tell you what he was up to. He's only teasing right?

The urge to wheeze again was worsening now and what's worse is that I couldn't do anything without risking Chieko to wake up.

I tried to keep my legs clenched since it's getting harder for me to get him to stop and he wouldn't listen.

* * *

I felt the sun hit my eyes as I opened them. I tried stretching but my hands were caught by someone- Hao. Thankfully he was only teasing, however that wasn't funny. I almost woke everyone up!

Hao was sleeping with his head beside mine. His face showed innocence but I knew better, the moment Hao wakes up he refuses to keep his hands to himself. I don't know if he's really stopped looking for her but maybe I should let him go. It'll hurt us both I know however this is important to him and I'll hurt me a lot more knowing he didn't try.

"Hao we need to talk" I whispered before he launched his lips onto mine.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" he whispered back. I smiled weakly at him knowing that he was right. Hao's eyes shot open from my lack of response. He sat up and looked at me with startled eyes.

"You're not right?" I felt him panic. I feel bad but it's for the best. For the both of us.

"Hao, you need to look for the woman you liked right? And I'm holding you back. If you don't at least try to find her, at least get closure from seeing her then you won't be able to truly be at ease" Hao shook his head, he was in denial but why? Wasn't the reason for allowing her to be reincarnated the sole reason for him to want to be with her?

"I love you and I've already lost hope. I can't sense her" Hao said softly. My eyes softened at his defeated expression. I can't give up now.

"That's because you don't know what to look for. You're so caught up in the past that you don't know what she was like before she found you right?" Hao looked at me then nodded.

"I see. Guess this is good bye then" Hao said before getting up. This time I didn't stop him. He took one last look at me hoping that I would stop him. I can't though I have no right meddling in his affair or his past. Seeing that I wouldn't move he went completely without looking back.

Well... that's that then I guess.

I know I should be relieved but I'm kind of disappointed that he didn't make an excuse to stay.

Does that mean that he really was being held back… I was right?

Chieko woke up to hearing a noise, she looked at me with tired beady eyes. Her eyes shot open and all traces of tiredness was gone in an instant.

"_Why are you crying?_" I'm confused though. I'm not crying though, am I?

I almost jolted from the shock of water hitting my hands. I looked up to see no water from the ceiling, there shouldn't be a leak we checked already. I then lifted my hands to my face. Why is my face wet?

Suddenly I felt my body shake as I started to cry. I then covered my face with my hands in order to hide them. I felt warm fur and realized that it was Chieko. Without meaning to I held her close as I cried more some more.

* * *

**Oh wow... That was unexpected.**

**What do you all think?**


	7. Chapter 5 And now you lose me

**Thanks to the ones who reviewed. It's nice to know you like it.**

**Hao's gone for now. Will he come back?**

* * *

Months rolled on by without me noticing. It's a routine that I soon realized has now become my only way of surviving. I had to, that I knew… but it was hard.

I feel lost with no one to talk to. Mother isn't a big fan of him however she'd be relieved that I did the right thing right?

I admit it's really lonely without Hao but he needs to do this. Why do I feel as if I made a huge mistake though? I'm so confused.

Best keep going through what's done is done. Right?

"Yuko it's home time! Stop daydreaming already and show us Chieko!" Nami cried. Oh yeah I told them about Chieko after a look alike incident that took place in my house. Poor thing was scared from a bomb mishap-Nami. Why do we bother she'll never set off a non-hazardous explosion.

Anyways I'm now leaving the school- no Hao as usual, fine.

Back home after the girls play with Chieko I head up to my room- no Hao. I'm okay with that. However… my chest is starting to tighten for a while now. What does it mean when that happens? Stop thinking about Hao then! I yell at myself continuously. He's not coming back and that's that.

* * *

It's winter now and it's the only season that I've come to hate. Why? Because it's freezing!

Thankfully though Chieko who's now a little bit older is with me whenever school starts or finishes. She's grown to the size of my waist which I'm happy about. It probably means that I've done at least one thing right beside my studies.

Funny thing is that during these winter times I've always found my way to the monument. There's something about Yumi that I can't put my finger on.

Why does her name sound or feel familiar? Why do I feel as if I know who she is? What she was before death?

I shake my head continuously as I shook off the thoughts and look at Asaha's gravestone. I feel bad that he died but how did he die? Is my main question. Why do I feel as if I was already involved somehow? Stop it, it's none of your business. Bad Yuko enough!

Chieko looked at me with doe like eyes. She doesn't know why I come here, truth be told nor do I really. I feel as if part of me wants me to come and find out about Yumi but I keep rejecting it. Every chance I get, I keep shying away without a second though.

Not my problem I always chanted until the thoughts left my mind. Okay it's not working so I'm going now. I have to get out now.

As soon as we leave the monument we see snow beginning to fall. I smile knowing this is Chieko's first time seeing snow. She's starting in awe while I watched with a smile. That was until I started sneezing.

"_Home time_" Chieko chirped with a wolfish smile. She leaned close in order for me to obtain some warmth.

The air grew colder as we continued our walk. However the air felt different, it's a bit odd though. It's hard to explain bit feels like someone's manipulating the wind.

"_Something's up ahead, be careful_" Chieko's senses have gotten sharper over the months thanks to training and thanks to how well she's grown.

I heard the faint sound of shivering and looked at her. She nodded before we ran towards the source. Oh no…

"Hao!" I cried now moving towards the frozen figure. He was injured to even move, this is bad.

"We need to get him to our home can you help me?" Chieko nodded sharply. We were able to get him home but for some reason the house had no light on despite it being late at night.

The moment I opened the door and flipped the light I spotted a note.

"**Gone out with friends, be back in two days**

**Love Mom and Dad**" rats just my luck.

Thankfully Chieko helped me move him into the guest bed. I immediately got to work on helping him with his injuries while Chieko kept him warm.

I admit I've never taken someone's clothes off so it's going to be weird. What am I saying? He's injured and sick pull yourself together!

* * *

Hao was resting now to my relief in father's unused clothes which consists of a slightly faded long sleeved white shirt and black pants. So now there's just room and more time for me to sleep. Chieko already went up to my room in order to get some sleep. That just left me now to leave him so we all could rest.

"Stay" Hao spoke? I turned to see his eyelids moving slightly.

"Get some rest" I said before going to the door. Hao once again stopped me by grabbing my wrist. Using what strength he had, he pulled me onto the bed with him. How was he able to do that?

"Please" he's forcing himself to speak I can hear how unwell he was. His breathing was slightly labored but he held on. This could spike into a fever and here I am leaving him unattended. Might as well try once more.

"Off my hand Hao" I said sternly, I did need them both to do this. He was skeptical but did as he was told. His eyes burned from the fever.

I started rubbing my hands while trying to remember how I healed people, it's been a while since I've done that.

Now that my hands were over his chest, I started to close my eyes and concentrated hard. Very soon I heard him sighing from relief, just as I thought it was a fever. Hao then opened his eyes slowly to see me with clearer eyes. However I wasn't looking since I was trying to concentrate.

"Hey!" I yelled from the sudden interruption. My hands were no longer above but they were now on his chest in order to break my fall. I heard sniffling beside my neck, Hao's crying but why? Didn't it go well or worse did not he find her at all?

"I thought I'd never see you again" I heard his voice break from crying. Why is he not with her?

"Didn't you find her?" I asked now looking at him with curiosity. Hao shook his head weakly.

"It's just a fools errand there's no point in continuing searching for someone that didn't want to be found" Hao replied, I could hear disappointment… wait why does he feel relief?

"Why are you happy though?" I asked him, Hao could see I was shocked but he chuckled before placing his right hand on my cheek. His smile showed that he was really happy.

"Because what I wanted in this life is in front of me, I was just too blind to see it" Hao's eyes lit up from looking at me. For that moment my heart stopped. I don't understand though, why say that and why is my heart bursting with joy? I shouldn't be happy when he's been searching for her.

Hao leaned towards me but I placed my hand on his lips, he was taken by surprise.

"You've just come out of a fever and I don't think that you should be after me when you-" Hao kissed me once more. I lost the will to speak and stared at him with silent eyes.

"Stop trying to push me away, I'll only make me want to come after you more" and that was it. My mind was at a blur from what was actually happening. However I knew at that moment. I was really happy and I started to feel whole.

I just hoped nothing took that happiness away from me.

* * *

I heard the noise of breathing beside me once I had woke up, however that didn't bother me at all. For the first time in sixteen years I actually felt something that not many experienced in their lifetime. Content.

Looking down from the side of my head I saw a pale chest. Last night was definitely not a dream to my relief and I'm happy my parents weren't in. sure sneaking around wasn't good but I knew I couldn't tell them about him.

Hao's arms were holding me close as he slept, I smiled knowing that he didn't want me out of his sight but it's school time sadly enough- hold on it's the holidays, duh!

"Hao I want to have a shower" I whispered close to his ear. On cue Hao stifled a groan as he pulled me closer this was making me laugh, he's still a little kid even when he's either a sleep or not.

Hao's eyes shot up from what I was touching now.

"Now that I've your attention it's time to get up" I said while hiding my amused smile. Hao looked at the time and whined for a bit.

"Five more minutes" Hao pleaded as his head fell back onto the pillow but I wasn't having it. During his small stretch I managed to slip out leaving him to whine more.

"It's cold" Hao said as he pulled the covers close to him and tried to go back to sleep.

"Have a shower after I've finished then put clothes on. It is winter after all" Hao turned his head and gave me a lop sided smile as he took in my appearance. I look down and my face now showed Hao that I was looking pig sick from the discovery. Why didn't I take the blanket with me? Not to mention it's hard to walk at the moment after last night.

"Stop it!" I muttered now hiding my reddened face by turning my head.

"There's no point hiding now I already saw everything" he laughed. I think I had ex-lax in my draw that is in the bathroom.

"Shut up!" Hao continued laughing even after I went in the bathroom. I signed after closing the door.

"I don't think I'll ever live this down" I muttered darkly as I went to get a glass and poured water into it, next I looked at the medicine cabinet and grinned mischievously.

Minutes later I spotted Hao drinking the water and the pill I left there which he assumed was for his "fever", it's now gone to my amusement.

"Had fun taking my tablets?" I asked now looking at him as if I was a mother scolding a child. Hao smirked before sipping the water.

"Thank you" he said, his smirk was still there but not for long.

"No thank you!" I said before laughing as I went to leave the bathroom. Hao looked at me oddly.

"Why?" Hao smiled weakly now dreading what was going on.

"On nothing Hao, enjoy the medicine" this time I smirked at him causing him to look at the glass.

"Did you put something in the water?" Hao asked. I shook my head while resisting the urge to laugh more.

"Nope have a nice shower" I squeaked from restraining the urge to release a full-blown laugh as I was leaving the bathroom.

I sort of limped into the kitchen now wearing a blue yukata that had lime green vines on the bottom of the sleeves.

Chieko looked up and smiled as she walked towards me.

"Good morning Chieko, did you have a nice sleep?" I asked the happy kitsune.

"YUUUKOOOO!" Hao roared from the bathroom. I released a full-blown laugh knowing that the medicine was taking effect and the worst part was that it lasted for eight hours.

Chieko smirked knowing that I did something to Hao.

"Just a little ex-lax he'll be fine" I said now trying to look innocent but Chieko knew that I was teaching him a lesson. Causing her to laugh as well.

"_That's more than just a little Yuko, more like you gave him an extra strong pill_" Chieko said with a knowing look.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked now grinning.

"YUUKO! What have you done to me?" Hao roared once more. Sadly for him I was ignoring him while making breakfast.

"Are you listening to me?" Hao asked now raising his voice a little more.

"Sorry did you say something?" I asked now appearing near the bathroom.

"You put something in that water didn't you?" Hao grumbled until he saw Chieko looking at him after entering the bathroom. Her eyes sparkled with glee.

"Great now the fox is looking at me! Did you have to bring her in here?" Hao growled.

"_I wanted to know what all the noise was coming from, problem?_" she asked now grinning.

"Yes! Out!" Hao snapped. His face turned red from feeling humiliated.

"_Better ask what effects pills have before taking them human_" Chieko chuckled as she turned her back in order to leave. Her tails almost hit his face as she went. Hao however wasn't happy now realizing that the pills were the cause.

"How long with the effects last? Yuko?" Hao noticed then I wasn't in the room, instead I was going towards the house door.

"Yuko?" he called after hearing nothing.

"Bye Hao I'm going to play with my friends" I called while grinning like mad.

"Yuko don't you dare leave this house" Hao warned.

"Don't make a mess" I said to him in a sickly sweet smile.

"YUUUUUUKOOOO!" Hao howled with anger as soon as the door closed.

* * *

"I cannot believe Hao tried to worm his way into your house" Nami cried. Okay I kind of fibbed since I had to make some excuse as to why they couldn't come over.

"And what's more he won't leave! What a jerk!" Maki growled. They noticed me smiling.

"What did you do?" the girls asked now knowing that I was up to no good with that smile now visible on my face.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, my voice went high as I tried not to laugh.

"You have that look that says you did something. Did you do something to Hao in order to prevent him to leave?" Maki asked a smile was trying to force its way through her mouth.

"Want to see?" I knew I was being a little mean but he did earn it on some levels.

"What did you do?" Nami asked now wanting to go and see for herself.

"Why not go and see for yourselves?" I grinned. The girls immediately got their stuff before looking at me.

"You look different somehow" Maki commented before going ahead.

"Don't know what you're talking about!" I hollered now going after her.

We raced back to the house with Chieko now waiting to greet us.

"_He's still in there_" Chieko said before following us in.

"Yuko where have you been?" Hao yelled from the guest bathroom. The girls looked at me and then rushed toward the voice.

As soon as the girls entered before me they stopped to stare at him in shock. Suddenly they hid their mouths to hide their sniggering.

"She ex-laxed you didn't she?" Maki said as she averted her gaze. Hao's face went from pale to red with anger.

"YUKO!" Hao roared before we all caved in.

Eight hours later Hao was in guest bed with a jug of water and an empty glass by him. He was completely wasted from what had happened. Can't blame him though, he had an empty stomach!

By that time the girls left with smirks on their face. I know what they did, they filmed and took pictures of him. Hao will get back at them for that since they were constantly teasing him. It was their way of saying he's not too bad but they aren't too fond of him either.

I was now snuggling up in my bed sheets happily while facing the door knowing that it was all over. That was until I turned to face the wall.

"AAAH!" I couldn't help but scream in shock. How did he get into my bed so quickly and… he's glaring pretty badly. Don't laugh, don't laugh.

"I'm hungry" he muttered crossly as he pouted and leered at me.

"And?" I asked knowing what he wanted but I wasn't going to do it.

"Feed me" Hao said using the same tone as before causing me to burst out laughing once more.

"No way! Why should I since you started this by being a jerk" Hao raised a brow.

"Maybe if you were actually less mean others wouldn't be so angry or give them reasons to get back at you, you might actually enjoy life to the fullest" I said before turning my head. Hao's face showed his mind might of exploded from anger. I just hope he doesn't leave a mess when he does.

"!" I stuttered while whining as he moved his hand. Hao's face was close to my ear.

"Feed me or I'll continue from last night-"

"I'm out!" I said sharply now leaving a smirking Hao laying on my bed. I resisted the urge to glare at him but knew that if I didn't make something he would stay true to his word… stop it no! Bad Yuko! Don't go there it was a one off!

Five minutes later Hao was up and staring at a broth as if it was evil.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A slut's retreat. What does it look like? It's a broth smarty-pants" Hao gave me a funny look.

"But why broth?" he was not happy.

"You lost a lot of fluid and suddenly jumping into eating solids will upset your stomach now eat" Hao folded his arms and pouted.

"No" he was really angry, oh well then I guess I've no choice.

I took an extra spoon and dipped it into the broth. Then I placed the spoon to my lips and blew until it was just right before putting into my mouth. Hao just stood there and took it.

"What was the point in that? I thought you said-" Hao was cut off from my lips touching his slowly he gave in and opened his mouth which allowed the broth to enter. He froze and glared.

"Cheap shot" Hao muttered as he used the tissue that was near the tray to wipe off the residue that went down his chin.

"Don't be a baby and finish it. Unless you want me to leave the room then I'll understand-"

"Give me that" Hao snatched the broth and began to drink it hastily causing him to almost cry out from how hot it was.

"Slowly idiot" I scolded lightly as he started coughing after finishing. He then moved to capture my lips without missing a beat. I just sat there and took it. Unfortunately the bowl fell but it didn't break.

* * *

"N-No! Stop already!" I cried from inside the equipment room. How did I get into this mess? Well for starters I was asked by Coach Rin to get a bunch of boards for target practice with Maki. She managed to get half of them while I was on my way. Surprisingly the door was locked when I almost collected the boards.

I turned to look at the door and frowned at it. Unfortunately that was when I was pushed towards the big mats beside me and was forced to endure a kiss from Hao again.

Next thing I knew was- I'm not going to tell you! Use your imagination! Anyways it's been about fifteen minutes and no one's even thought about coming here. Not that I'm complaining, if anyone saw this- I would not be able live it down.

Shortly after that I was then sorting myself out while Hao watched me. His eyes showed he was enjoyed messing me around.

"Not funny Hao" I said sternly. Honestly and I didn't pack a change of clothes. Not to mention I need a shower! Why Hao? Why?!

"True but you did enjoy it" I glared darkly.

"Ambushing me just to satisfy your boredom is not what I had in mind" I snapped in anger Hao shrugged.

"Well your parents are back so I can't bother you anymore darling"

"Lucky me" I muttered while my back was to him. I stiffened as he hugged my back in a firm manner.

"I miss you" Hao whispered near my ear. I felt bad for him, it's bad enough we're keeping it a secret, it's been three weeks of constant sneaking around. Not once can we actually show ourselves in the same area without people judging us. Not that anyone's had the chance to.

"What are you thinking?" Hao smiled in a carefree manner.

"How we hardly go out but people will start asking if we're official" Hao brooded from my words.

"What do you think?" Hao asked now looking at me with blank eyes. Honestly?

"I don't know, you never said anything. I mean-"

"Do you want to be?" I bit my lip. Hao brushed a piece of hair that was covering my eyes and placed it behind my ear.

"What are you thinking?" Hao was putting on a brave face despite part of him was nervous. He wasn't the only one.

"If I say yes, you won't hurt me right?" Hao's eyes went wide in shock before pecking my lips.

"As if I would do such a thing. You know my better than that" I flinched. Where did I hear those words? Why did that sound familiar to me?

"Yuko?" I snapped out of my daze and smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you for being honest with me" I said shyly. Hao started to smile again.

"I… I can't hear what you're thinking Yuko" he looked worried but why? Even I don't like having to feel what others feel. It makes me uncomfortable knowing what they know and hardly being able to shut it off. I'm blessed that I can control it but being a psychic isn't what I call fun.

"Then don't worry about it" I said as he leaned forward for another kiss. I accepted it without hesitation.

"Ditch school already" Hao said, his voice showed he wasn't happy but was tired. I smirked knowing that it was bomb class. He hated that class just like mother does.

"Don't like bomb class huh?" I teased before pushing Hao slightly.

"I'll take you out on a date if you skip that class" I pondered on it.

"Sorry but I like that class" I said before touching the locked door. To my shock it was open.

"Have fun though" Hao was smiling still but he sad inside I can tell by Hao's eyes despite the barrier he places over himself. He's reluctant on letting me go, this wasn't over. I feel bad but I can't miss that class- Nami was doing explosives.

* * *

"**KAABOOOOOOOM!**" We all stared in shock as a part of the pitch and the shack were now blow up.

"Nami!" I roared before Coach Rin could say anything. Maki was glaring at her messed up hair which contained some singed ends from the explosion.

"Sorry" Nami squeaked, her face was covered in soot. My eyes went briefly to the clearing, Hao's eyes were wide from shock. He's now deciding one whether to screw the sneaking around and taking me out of school or watching to see what happens. This was killing him that I could be in danger. Then again we all were when we were in this class. Hence theory before using them. First rules before practical.

"Nami it's official I'll have to fail you on this class"

"NO!" Nami cried. It can't be helped Nami knew she couldn't do it. However that doesn't mean she should give up.

"Sensei let me teach her I'll help" I said shocking Nami who was now crying. Miss Rin was looking at me before nodding.

"Very well she has three days to improve" Nami gasped while I nodded sharply. Sorry Hao but no dates this time. I could sense his disappointment but this time my friend came first before any boys. Nami and Maki were sisters to me, and if one was in trouble then I would rush over to help them no matter what. Boys can't get in the way of our bond. Not now not ever. Sisters before boys. We even made a written rule about it as well. We were even discussing on whether to make it into a bro and sis code. Nami was so into it. Maki just wanted it as an excuse to knock the men down a peg or two.

"Don't worry you'll do well" I said as I tried to give Nami courage. She felt guilty for being far behind but I wouldn't have it. She's a good student and even I don't want her to fail. She's come far and it would be a shame to let it go.

"I'll help to" Maki said with a mock sigh. She hated to see Nami sad as well.

"Fine just improve and don't mess up"

* * *

"This is hopeless" Nami cried as she tried to read the book containing information about explosives.

"It is if you give up" I said now showing her my notes. Her eyes widened at how simple it was from just reading it. In the end we did small practices and to our relief Nami was doing well after the sixth go. She succeeded in putting the right amount of explosives and checking to see if the chargers were acting up or not anymore. Coach Rin was mentally happy from how well Nami was doing and gave her an A for effort. That night in her house we were cheering without pause until we were out cold.

* * *

_"__Yumi there you are!" a male's voice called as he made his way over to a black haired woman wearing a white yukata. Her hair was in a high bun and she was standing near a bridge looking at the water before he showed up. What's weird was that I was in this dream. I looked up and smiled._

_"__Hello darling" I heard myself saying to an older version Hao. Why is he here in my dream and why did I call him that?_

_"__Yumi you mustn't run off so much" I frowned at him._

_"__You skipped teaching didn't you Asaha?" Why call him that? He hates that name. But he doesn't mind. Instead he's smiling widely at me. Why is he calling me Yumi? I'm so confused._

_"__You're my wife, I came to see you" I huffed before crossing my arms._

_"__You see me everyday" he laughed lightly, this is a side I've never seen before but I feel like I have seen it already. Weird. Wait- WIFE?!_

_"__I know but you were at the shrine for a while" I tilted my head._

_"__It's my job to heal those who are ill Asaha, this disease is killing people without warning. The spirits and demons are scared as well. Can't you see them shiver?" I asked now feeling sorrow for the world we live now. Hao watched the almost lifeless area with saddened eyes._

_"__War doesn't' help" he commented darkly. _

_"__If only we could all get along with everyone. I know things would get better don't you think?" I asked with a wide smile. Hao looked at me with shocked eyes but smiled nevertheless. _

_"__Right but how to start is the main question" Hao said, his anger completely diminished. I'm happy knowing that he listens to me. He does everything I tell him without question, heck he would jump into a freezing cold river and still smile at me once he recovers. I know I'm the last thing he has in this world besides Matamune but unlike Matamune I'm flesh. I can be touched except his mother and friends. The missing Oni since his childhood and Matamune are his spirit friends. My friend is my ancestor Alumi is the only family I have. My heart grows sad shocking Hao but he can't see or hear my emotions. I'm glad since he would crumble from what I saw that day. Blood and death scare me to this day._

* * *

I shot up awake. Sweat ran down my forehead from that dream. It's only a dream. Only a dream. But why can I still remember it. Why did I see myself as Hao's first wife- his first love?

It makes no sense but something is happening to me. I feel like I'm losing myself. Who am I? I ask myself again.

I snapped out of my daze to see myself staring at Nami's mirror with horror filled eyes.

"Yuko?" Hao's voice entered my mind, my head hurts and moving would just make it worse.

I slowly turned to face him, he was rooted to the spot from seeing the state I am in. I know I am a mess.

"Yu-"

"Asa" I crumpled to the floor. I felt his arms hold me tightly but his voice was muffled.

"Ha" my vision was filled with darkness.

* * *

I woke up to see my room. Hao sent me home I know that he wouldn't leave me at Nami's house. Not when I fainted like that. I feel guilty and miserable, I feel as if I'm always causing problems. I don't mean to, it just happens.

"You're awake" I heard Hao sigh with relief. My eyes softened slightly from seeing his worry.

"Sorry for causing you trouble" Hao just shook his head and held my hand gently in his lap. He mentally curses for not knowing what was wrong, he even hates not knowing what I'm thinking or feeling.

"You're not so stop it-" Hao scolded until I cut him off. I had to ask this, I had to know.

"Do I look like Yumi?" the words just left my mouth before I could stop myself. Hao's grip tightened, he was feeling shock and anger from my question. This was one question that he didn't want to think about. Just as he was starting to let go.

"Do I?" my voice was breaking slightly. I felt like I was drowning, I couldn't breathe. I felt trapped and I felt as if I was no longer inhabiting my body, like I'm having an outer body experience.

"What brought this on?" Hao asked evenly. He was restraining the urge to leave, to yell or damage something.

"I had dream of her and you. It was odd, I use have nightmares until you showed up, I had mixed dreams" I felt sad and bitter, I don't know what to believe anymore. Hao was curious to hear I had nightmares and now dreams of him.

"How long have you had them?" Hao asked. Curiosity was nagging in his mind from the fact that I was even dreaming things like that. He suspected that it might be from my abilities of a psychic.

"Since I first started to gain my healing abilities, maybe at the age of four" Hao's grip tightened.

"So young" I heard him mutter softly. I didn't need pity, I hated it. My stomach started to hurt but I repressed it. However he noticed I was wincing slightly.

"My stomach hurts" he nodded before going to the hallway.

"Your parents are out again something about urgent matters according to the note" I just stared blankly. Something was going to happen, I could feel something unsettling in the air. My parents would never leave unless it was something important.

Hao wanted to say something but just went out the room wordlessly.

Without warning I suddenly rushed towards the bathroom and threw up before leaning my head on the rim. Awful.

I felt something cool on my head and looked up to see Hao lightly pressing a cold damp towel on my head.

"I'll bring a bucket just go to bed" Hao guided me to the bed so I could sleep. My head was swimming from the sudden dizziness, I'm not burning up I hope.

Hours later I was asleep once more but the sick feeling slightly passed. By the time my parents came which was at eight at night. Hao was gone.

Mother went to my lit room to see me a mess. She then told father to stay down stairs so she could take care of me. She too suspected a fever even though my temperature was fine. Maybe it was a migraine from the nightmares, the dreams that plague me or the lack of sleep they create once I force myself out of them.

When it was morning mother was still upset about something. I knew I was going to regret hearing it.

"Father has finalized your marriage. I'm sorry but I tried so hard to stop him but the Asakuras have agreed as well despite their grandson who is already engaged to someone else. I'm truly sorry I couldn't-" mother broke down, her cries were loud and filled with sorrow. I slowly reached for her arm and stroked her. This made her more sad and guiltier than ever.

What would Hao say? Will he stop the marriage?

I hope so with all my heart.

Mother went outside to try and persuade the Asakuras, the group she had tried so hard to avoid at all costs. She wanted them to reconsider this unfair arrangement.

Meanwhile I was with Nami and Maki who were watching me like predators daring me to throw up.

"I feel awful" I moaned weakly from once again losing what meal I had.

"This is the fourth week and you still won't stop. People will start thinking your pregnant- oow!" Nami whined from the sore shoulder. Maki glared at her.

"Do not joke about that and besides Yuko wouldn't do that. She's too mature to do that" I mentally gulped. Sorry for proving you wrong Maki.

"Well she can't eat and she keeps throwing up" Nami shrugged before wincing. The arm was still sore. Serves you right! Don't go joking about things like that!

Maki eyed me slightly knowing that I made no move to defend myself.

"Yuko" she started before sighing. Her eyes showed worry "did you?" My body froze up from the possibility. Wait… now that I realize it, we were never careful… oh no. What have I done?

I placed my shaky hands to my mouth as I realized the truth.

"Yuko!" Maki reached for my shaking frame. They both said nothing but laid either side of me in order to show they weren't going anywhere.

"We'll get something later on, don't worry" Nami said with a grin. It was a weak smile but she was being sincere. That moment I felt happy and blessed to have such wonderful friends. If I was though, what would Hao say?

* * *

After four hours passed I saw Hao once I entered my room. His eyes showed worry and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"I was worried" Hao said softly. I felt bad for not saying anything but it's best not to create a problem when there might not be anything wrong. Maybe my body's acting like it is but I'm not really.

"Hao, mother has tried so hard. They won't stop" I said weakly. Hao tensed up before pulling me tighter. He was angry but was trying to remain calm for my sake.

"I don't want grandfather to do this. I don't know what to do" My voice trembled slightly from just thinking about it. Hao shushed me for a bit while stroking the back of my head.

"It'll be okay" how can you say that I thought. It's all a lie. This will tear us all apart.

"It'll be a loveless marriage Hao, even the boy was suppose to marry someone else!" I cried. My face was now looking at his. I saw repressed sorrow and heartbreak in his eyes.

"I want to be with you not him" Hao shuddered for a bit before allowing me to sit down. Doesn't he want me as well?

"Yuko, there's something I need to tell you" I looked at him knowing it was important.

"My family in this life-"

Someone was knocking at the door before he said anything.

"Yuko, the Asakuras want to meet you now" I felt cold and scared. Hao's hair was covering his face before nodding.

"I'll tell you later" Hao said softly, he went leaving me all alone.

* * *

The journey itself felt was as if I was being sent to my death. I didn't want to go there but I had no choice.

It was mid afternoon when we arrived to see an olden Japanese house. My mind went hazy from just seeing it. I feel as if I know this place or I've been here before.

We were led to the main room and waited. I fiddled with my black yukata which had red leaves stitched to it. Mother frowned at it knowing grandfather would criticize her and say this wasn't my funeral. To me it was.

If it was possible to feel any hatred and resentment towards that fool of a man. It would result in having his corpse laying on the floor with blood but no. Killing someone is something I refuse to do no matter what.

A boy came through the opposite room with an old man who is shorter than him. I almost commented about the old man's hair but mother's look said don't go there. Then an old woman wearing black shades appeared- blind I'm guessing, she entered with a man and woman. Both were married I'm guessing but what's with the bird mask on the man's face?

We all sat on opposite ends of the tables due to being different families.

"Thank you for coming on short notice" the old man said gruffly. Not like you gave us much choice you old fart. The boy was about Hao's height- wait a minute! Why does he look like Hao?

His eyes showed sadness but he was trying to be brave and stay calm.

"Not a problem thank you for inviting us" mother said evenly. It was taking all her patients not to tear them apart with her words. She felt angry and disgusted for being powerless.

"So this is Yuko Takako, I've heard a great deal about you" the man who I now know as Yohmei looked at me with stone like eyes. I almost glared at him for giving me such a look, the nerve!

"Sorry but the reputation I've heard involving your family makes me want to just turn my head and leave" I bit back. Mother was in shock but knew that I was bitter about this. Father looked at me with repressed emotions, he hated this as well.

The Asakuras looked at me with alarm.

"I apologize that the rumors you've heard upset you" Yohmei wasn't happy by the way I was acting with him, the reputation and gossips weren't helping his case either. His grandson looked at me with slightly shocked eyes. What doesn't anyone talk honestly to this old man?

He's a fool and I don't like him!

"Considering that you and my foolish grandfather have tried to have me married in to your family without mine or my parents consent. It sickens me to the core and the fact that your own grandson who was betroved to someone else is being forced away from her. How can you destroy love like that?" I kept sitting but my eyes showed pure anger. The boy was surprised that I was defending him. So what if I don't know you, it doesn't mean I have to like seeing people be treated like trash.

"Yuko Tsubasa Takako I forbid you to speak anymore" so that's it then, grandfather speaks and I have to bow down. No thank you!

"I shall speak when it is necessary. It is you who has overstepped your boundaries. Now that I'm here. I'll say this once and only once so listen carefully! I refuse to marry into a family that has no morals. Given your history of betraying your own grieving leader, and for that I am very much disgusted" I spat before leaving the room with my parents at my heels. I did get the satisfaction of seeing the boy's family and my grandfather's faces turn pale. Good they deserve it. The old woman however was impressed that I stood my ground. She already took a liking to me which I'm happy, to of provided to her that I have such a strong backbone. Her mind went to my mother and saw how I'm my mother's daughter.

"Wait!" I heard the boy run towards me. He smiles in a sheepish manner.

"Thank you for that" I smiled slightly at his gratitude.

"I know what it's like to love someone and this marriage would have torn the pair of us from who we care for. I was only saying what was on my mind" I said bluntly.

"Either ways, I'm grateful for what you did. Grandmother is talking to our grandfathers now while mother and father are siding with her to. I'm Yoh by the way. Yoh Asakura" Yoh lifted his hand as a sign of friendship. This time I smiled and shook his hand.

"One question" this piped his interest.

"What's on your mind?" he asked while smiling despite my parents watching.

"Do you have a twin?" Yoh's mind reeled in shock. My parents were now curious from noticing the similarities.

"_How does she know?_" I heard him say mentally.

"Did you see anyone who looks like me?" Yoh asked now looking worried.

"Yuko!" grandfather's voice was raised. He was not happy.

"I've to go I'm afraid" I said with a weak smile before leaving. Yoh faltered as I rushed off.

* * *

I went back home and rushed towards my bathroom. Lunch has left me again.

I couldn't go through with this. This was getting too much for me to handle. Just what is going on here? Why do Hao and Yoh look so alike?

"Yuko?" I heard Hao call from the entrance. I looked up weakly and stayed looking at him. I felt sick and angry. Just how much was this guy keeping from me? Didn't he trust me after all this time? Even when I let my guard down, when I allowed him to take me. He still finds it hard to even think about trusting me?

I want answers now. That's final.

"That boy at the house. He looked exactly like you why?" I voice shook from losing strength. His mind was filled with anger and sorrow.

"I-"

"Who are you!" I yelled, my mind was so conflicted. Was he just playing me the whole time?!

"My family tried to kill me the day I was born" Hao said evenly. His eyes almost gave away nothing.

"Why?" I bit angrily.

"Because according to them, I am evil" I couldn't believe that though. Those memories I saw, they were not of an evil man.

"What did you do that was so bad for them to even want to do it?" my voice shook from throwing up, I was losing the strength to talk without wanting to throw up. But I can't give up now.

"Yuko… I never wanted to hurt you-" Hao's mind was screaming guilt and sorrow. I refuse to fall for it even if that is truly what he's feeling.

"Spare me and tell me the truth!" I screamed my eyes shone with anger and betrayal.

"I killed people, in all my lives. I've taken lives, some who would be considered innocent"

My heart stopped, I felt sick and what's more is that I felt a part of me die from hearing those words. If the test is positive then I could be carrying a killer's child. How could I of not seen that?

"Why would you do such a thing?" I cried with anger.

"A woman like you would never understand" his voice was now full of hate. Screw you Hao! I refuse to be put down by such comments.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" I screamed once more. I wanted his whole name, a name I could curse for whenever I was alone, for hurting me so much, for using and tricking me to the point I let my guard down. For making me fall in love with someone who just saw me as I naïve person who couldn't understand, who wouldn't for his benefit and not mine. I trusted him to hope he was a good person but all along he hid this from me. Hao hid all his crimes hoping I would never find out. Too bad I know now and there's nothing you can do about it Hao. You should of told me sooner. You thought hiding the past might save you but you can never run from it.

I was in denial but I had to hear it from his own lips. I needed to know.

"Hao Asakura" he said it in a calm manner. Silence then filled the room. There was no way that I could tell him now. Not after this, if only he'd been honest with me in the beginning. I could of given him a chance but now. No more.

"Get out and never comeback" I said it so evenly, so coldly that Hao's heart was breaking but so was mine. Does he think he's the only one suffering? This is what happens when you lie Hao.

I felt like I was losing my grip on life, on reality. I don't even know who he is anymore, just when I was trying to deal with my own problems. He just had to create and add more to me without thinking of the consequences.

"Yuko-"

"I never want to see your lying murderous face again!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Hao just left without any words as usual he leaves without fighting back. I hate him, I hate him so much it hurts. I wish I could beat him to a pulp. I want to tear him to shreds. I want to hurt him so much that he knows exactly how I feel. I can't stand him. He's a coward who I despise with all my heart.

Now that he's gone, I might feel empty and sick but I wish to never see his face again. Who knows what I'll do to him.

Next I hear mother coming in, her face is tear stained from hearing everything. I hear her voice shake from seeing me hold my stomach.

"Mother-" I tried to speak but I lost consciousness from the strain.

* * *

**O.O Holy moley! That was unexpected!**


	8. Chapter 6 My past discovery and my choic

**Hello all here's another chapter! Questions will be answered. History shall be revealed but what happened? Find out now! If anyone has any guesses about Yuko and her dreams, those who have figured it out congrates! **

* * *

"It's positive" I heard mother say after reading my test. I tilted my head slightly from my hospital bed to see mother's skin go pale from shock. She looked at me with empty eyes. I disappointed her I know that. Even I would hate myself for falling in too deep which wouldn't allow me to go back and now I have to bear the responsibility. I can't tell him, not after this, not after what he has done. It'll just because he has to for a child that wasn't planned nor would he want such a child created from love that was hid all the lies and betrayal… mother?

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. If I had known sooner…" mother was blaming herself as she started to release guilty sobs from her voice. I made the mistake not her. Surely the look on my face would show that it was all me, I should of stopped it but I didn't.

"I can't marry his twin. Not after all this" Yoh spoke to me once I woke up in the hospital, he told me his twin was Hao and that they wanted Yoh to participate in the Shaman tournament so he could kill Hao. I went into shock afterwards that they couldn't sedate after the nurses were warned that I could be pregnant. For a few weeks I went into complete silence, I would often just look out the window and do nothing. I was too stunned to horrified that all they wanted was for Yoh to kill his own twin, his ancestor, his own flesh and blood. And what was worse was that Yoh had no say in it. Yoh has no idea of what happened between Hao and I though to my relief. I couldn't bear to have Hao involved, not after what he told me. I know I'm running but Hao's heart that brief moment was dark and twisted. It scared me.

Yoh once again showed up while mother hugged me. She wasn't happy.

"Haven't you got your own wedding to prepare? This friendship is finished. Tell your family to stay away from ours for good" I felt Yoh's sudden shock. He knew something happened but I couldn't look at him. His mind was riddled with guilt of what his family and my grandfather did, how damaging it was and would be in the future. He left after looking back at me for a brief moment. He knew something was wrong but couldn't ask. He was happy that I wasn't marrying him but to hear I was in hospital it made him sad.

Why though? I'm not his responsibility.

"Mother I don't' want to stay here" I croaked. She looked at me then nodded.

"Maki and Nami's families said they're planning on moving somewhere more secluded. They wanted to know if we would like to join them" I nodded slightly confirming her suspicions.

"I'll tell them now. However Yuko, I'm not leaving you alone again now" I smiled bitterly at the thought. Hao promised me that and where did that leave me? Betrayed and alone, what was worse is that I still feel bitter and angry. Not once did he fight back, he never did and… he just left me without looking back again. Part of me hates him for not trying harder to get me back but what good would that do? The Asakuras would be after our child and Hao would lose me just like he lost Yumi. I felt sick and bitter while the thoughts swarmed my mind.

Well… they got what they wanted. A child born with Asakura blood, it's just a shame it would have Hao's blood. The one they want to kill for being evil. For destroying them and their reputation.

Mother made the call and nodded sternly despite the fact they can't see her do it. In the end they made plans to leave in two weeks. I felt relieved, a fresh start but this time I'm taking a part of Hao with me.

Can I handle this?

I hope so.

* * *

The fields were vivid green. There was definitely a lot of life here I feel happy and blessed to see nature at its best. What was nice about it was that this place was under the protection of Yumi, Hao's wife. No violence can enter here I thought as I sat on my newly made chair.

The weeks from hospital to now were worrisome. I managed to trick the Asakuras into thinking I was marrying Yoh but really, Anna was wearing the dress while I used a disguise to hide her hair and features until Yoh removed the veil. I smiled at their happy union before I slipped out silently without them noticing.

I could tell they were shocked to see my house was empty and no one was living there anymore.

However during these ten months I've never been more at ease until now. My daughter Sakura was sleeping in my arms as I rocked her to sleep. She was so tiny but she was adorable. Mother and my friends were happy to see that she was born safely without any problems. They made that clear whenever they came- everyday and they always call to despite the fact I wanted to rest at certain times.

I felt bad that Hao or Yoh weren't aware that she existed but I can't allow any more pain into her life.

During pregnancy I received more memories. It was then that I began to ask Nami's grandmother who could talk to the higher spirits and interpret memories as well as dreams. She then explained that these memories were actually apart of me, that were locked away by choice. I started laughing at one point from denial, until I had no choice but to swallow the truth. This explained why Hao first came here. He was looking for me the whole time and I never knew. I as Yumi, I as Yulina and now I as Yuko. Each time I was reborn without memories which were a price for living a normal life. What was more amusing was that he almost broke the cycle and endangered my soul to hell just for trying to use the reincarnate spell. Asanoha- his mother helped me achieve the wish of being reborn but Benevolent Angel- Alumi my ancestor stayed by my side no matter what. She was my only clue to the long forgotten past if I should ever want to remember my past. She would always be there.

All this time we were blind in seeing this truth, because I didn't want to be found. I remembered being in Patch Village as Yulina the young girl who took him in and shielded him from the Asakuras. I died by their hand when I was going home which explained my dislike towards them.

As Yumi I was orphaned and was on the run from the person who destroyed my village containing my friends and family, those close to me died in the most unforgivable ways that their screams haunted me till my first death. Before I saw Hao, then the last thing I knew after I was married to him. A year after the marriage I was murdered by someone who hated Hao and I got in the way in order to save him. Asanoha told me afterwards that he married someone else in order to preserve his legacy. I felt angry that he would do that to me not once but TWICE! How dare he do that! Especially since our own daughter was moved from my womb to Xui La's, sure he didn't know that but that's no excuse!

I'm furious but I recently I have been hearing rumors that Hao's heart was changing back to the sweet man I knew. The one who wasn't touched by the darkness.

I'm glad that he's changing but I still can't trust him after what he did. My mind however wonders from time to time though as I look at the sky. Does he know who I am? Who I was?

Today I was wearing the white Yukata that I once wore as Yumi. It felt nice to be back into my own skin but I've still got the last laugh. After all I won the shaman tournament at the age of fourteen and became the Shaman queen a thousand years ago before I met Hao in this province. He's in for a shock once he finds out and my hand's ready to see him as well if he ever showed his face again!

It's true that I accepted that I was his wife, key word WAS! The bastard had to just go and break our vows twice so what we did in this life would count as Sakura being illegitimate… Bastard.

So when everyone one found out that I was married to him in my first life as Yumi. They were all shocked to the point they could hardly believe that I was the person who kept this place and safe married a man like him. Yup I can't blame them, even I can't. If I knew how he would turn out when we first met, I would have castrated him after I was pregnant. That would teach him a few lessons about being faithful!

Recently after my second semester of being pregnant I started a job, this involved healing people that were ill or injured and granting wishes just like when I encountered this boy and the woman who cared for him. Very kind but lonely fellow however each wish would always have a price.

The business is still going strong and despite the fact I hardly get paid. Things were looking up after creating two Shikigamis called Marcia a bubbly happy go lucky child and Maple a calm collected child who would say things bluntly whether she meant it or not.

Maple had reddish black hair and brownish red pupil eyes, she had a purple bow on the left side of her head.

Marcia's eyes were brown pupiless eyes, she had a sky blue bow attached to the right side of her hair, she even had a child like face while Maple was more reserved than Marcia.

Thanks to mother I was able to have a house of my own so I can set up the shop and a medical practice in one area.

* * *

"I've been having this feeling someone's stalking me. I don't know who but I want them gone. Can you do it?" asked a timid brown haired girl wearing red glasses. I watched her with silent eyes and turned to her right. She was correct but the demon was a lesser and only appeared due to her Reishi ability. If the demon wasn't handled correctly, he could run amuck. But first I needed to be sure if she knew.

"Have you recently seen things that are abnormal? Anything that would be deemed to leave you thinking that you were imagining things" her eyes widened in shock.

"Yes! I could hear the thoughts of my family. The noise was so bad that I couldn't stand to be in the same room as them" she was relieved to know that I was taking it seriously.

"I see" was all that I said.

"Do you know what's wrong with me? Am I going mad?" the girl was scared now. It's only natural since no one in her family weren't shamans.

"Child, do you know what Reishi is?" I began asking. She blinked at the question.

"A vegetable?" goodness so naïve. I looked at my daughter who was asleep beside me as I as at a table with two chairs. One for me and one for the girl who I gathered was only twelve.

"No, it's an ability that allows you to read the hearts of others. It's a very dangerous ability if one doesn't know how to control it" she was shaking slightly from the news.

"Mind reading doesn't exist" she was fooling herself and she knew it.

"And yet Kitty here you sit in this very room. Tell me how's your rabbit spunky?" she gasped in shock before wincing.

"He's dead" I nodded quietly.

"I see a look alike beside you, you must be thinking it's all in your head am I right?"

"Please make it go away!" she cried now standing up. Her hands clenched the table in fear. I tilted my head to the side, my face showed nothing.

"Why? It might be dangerous but I knew a few children your age have this ability, they know how to control it and leave normal lives. Sabrine and I correct into believing is your classmate" Kitty was looking at me. Her mind was reeling in shock. It was then that she winced from guilt. All this time Sabrine kept to herself and not once did she suspect that something was wrong.

"I just want the noises to stop" Kitty said, her eyes showed she was lost. I know she could make a good spirit medium, it's inevitable that she came here, she could no she will be either good or bad spirit medium depending on how well she learns. After a long silence I stayed quiet in order for her to allow her to regain her composure. Kitty was now sitting once more.

"I'll make you a deal" Kitty looked up from my words.

"If you come stay at the shrine I'll teach you how to control this new found power. However be warned that sometimes the power might leave depending on your heart. The training depends on how well you deal with the training. Does that sound fair?"

"But what about my family?" Kitty asked, her mind was conflicted from having to leave them.

"They will understand in time. For now they are new to this since you've kept this from them for so long. Kitty I won't force you for this is your path, your choice on what you want to do with your life"

"I'll do it!" she said without hesitation. I almost frowned.

"Think it over for a week, being hasty will leave you with regrets. When it is time you'll be back but only when you feel ready" Kitty felt some relief and nodded.

"Thank you Miss Yuko" we stood up signalling the talk was over.

"Marcia can you escort Kitty to the door please?"

"Meeting time is over! Meeting time is over!" the girls sang before Marcia approached Kitty. Kitty then paused to look back.

"How did you know my name? Do you have this gift to?" I shook my head.

"I am a natural born psychic my dear. Now run home it's getting late" Kitty gasped as she looked at the sunset from my window.

"The time! Thank you Miss Yuko" she said before running out.

"Another happy customer!" Marcia sang.

"Another potential student!" Maple sang as well as they span with glee their dresses that were opposite colour clashed as they span. I smiled back knowing that things will turn out for the better.

"Yes she was definitely happy, now girls it's bed time so please help me sort out the stuff for bed"

"Yes Yuko!" they sang once more.

* * *

I was sitting on the rocking chair by the front door wearing the same white Yukata, it was like my work dress and it reminded me once more of who I was. I guardian just like the other Shaman kings before and after me. Sakura was in my arms sleeping once more. The girls were sweeping the porch until a faint wind blew near us.

"Did you feel that Maple?" Marcia asked now catching me attention.

"The wind just now was different Marcia" Maple said now looking worried.

"I think a guest will be joining us soon. Get some things ready for the guest Maple" Maple nodded sharply before running inside the house. By the time she was done she left the jug of orange juice and some glasses on the table before running out. I continued to sit knowing that I might need to from just seeing the visitor. They carried a long forgotten aura that I thought I would never encounter in this lifetime. I was sure that he would never show his face after what he did but here he is.

"It's been a while" I said now standing up. My eyes were empty and blank. Hao's eyes however were stunned to see Sakura in my arms. He was on the verge of shaking with anger that I cheated him out of knowing, but it was inevitable. After all that he has done. After all he did show up just like I knew he would on this exact day. The day we first met in this life.

"Too long Yuko" I could hear anger in his calm voice. I nodded mutely.

"I gathered since you've been awfully busy. I congratulate you on winning the Shaman tournament and gaining the Great Spirit. You must be so happy to of achieved so much, you now have what you wanted in your first life to-"

"Stop it" Hao said now gritting his teeth.

"Why?" I asked now tilting my head to the left. I admit I'm acting exactly like his first wife but that's who I was, I still am.

"Why do you act like her? Your even dressing as her" my eyes softened.

"I thought you knew, after all your mother was kind enough to allow me to live my own life. That was until you almost destroyed the cycle" Hao let out a laugh that was mixed with crying and a gasp while he half covered his mouth. Hao now realizes why he was drawn to me and why he was smitten when I was Yulina. But the damage has been done.

He moves towards me slowly. Our eyes meet but mine are still empty of emotions so he doesn't know how angry I truly was. I passed Sakura to Marcia who stepped back from knowing what I was going to do.

"Yumi- no… Yuko I'm so-"

**Smack!**

Hao clenched his right cheek in shock from how hard I slapped him.

"That's for marrying another woman shortly after I was murdered asshole!" Hao was stuttering from realizing that his mother told me everything after I hinted about the cycle. But I'm not done! OOOH NO! I've still got a bone to pick with this son of a bitch!

**Smack!**

His other cheek was now red from how hard I backhanded him.

"That's for almost destroying my rebirth cycle by trying to make me reincarnate. You know I was sent to hell for five hundred years for your mistake right?" Hao's eyes widened in fear.

"I didn't mean-" Didn't mean to? DIDN'T MEAN TO?! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU ALMOST RUINED ME HAD YOUR MOTHER NOT INTERVIENED!

**Wham!**

Hao was now on the floor from being punched in the stomach.

"That's for never thinking about the consequences! And for abandoning me time and time again!" Hao had tears in his eyes from the pain and more. I spotted Matamune beside him, he just shook his head from knowing that it was going to happen sooner. He was hiding a smile as well so Hao didn't know that Matamune found this amusing. This event has blackmail written all over it!

"Seriously what I wanted was a guy who loved me enough to stay regardless of whether I wanted him to leave. Couldn't I have at least one guy that isn't like you! One that doesn't keep screwing it up for me?" Hao was crying from the pain. And from the hurt, guilt was eating at him for his cruel careless attitude! Jeez four years constant courting me in my first life and I constantly reject him. He thinks he should be allowed to hurt me!

Oh he's dead!

I should of said no and allowed him to suffer without me marrying him in the first place!

"How I put up with you is beyond me! Here I almost gave up my title as Shaman Queen for a runt like you" wow low blow but this snaps him out of it.

Hao looked up despite being hurt from my onslaught of words, each problem was just as harsh as the next. However now his eyes were now close to popping out.

"You were the missing Shaman Queen from a thousand years ago?!" his voice was completely high from forcing his voice out. I however was frowning.

"Yes but I wasn't needed so I traveled in order to help people personally unlike the others before me. Unfortunately just when I thought I was able to settle and help a kind old man called Li-Ran you just had to show up and spoilt it. The poor man was retired and yet you dragged him into your schemes" I was mentally enjoying this. Payback for making me miserable this whole time bitch.

"I'm sorry!" Hao cried now feeling as if he had been beaten up to the point he felt as if he had been winded by a battering ram hitting him in the stomach. His ego was severely bruised.

"Seriously! Even when it was our wedding day you were flat out drunk and was sleeping on the futon! And where was I? Oh yes staring at you with anger wondering if I've married a drunk douche!" Hao's face turned red while Matamune started laughing at how badly I was chewing Hao out. Be thankful no ones watching this fool. Other wise they would have been pity stares and sympathetic smiles directed at me while Hao would have had evil eyes focused on him.

"If I could I'd take it all back. I really would-" I cut him off, I couldn't help it. All those years of anger and the fact that I had repressed it grated on my nerves. I had to let it all out. I told him in our first life I wanted honesty but here I was keeping things quiet. Now it's time for me to set him straight, for good.

"It's too late now isn't it?" I snapped while holding Sakura after Marcia placed her back in my arms, she knew I wasn't going to attack anymore. Sakura was confused but that just made me want to laugh as she looked at me slightly.

The next thing I knew, I felt Hao trying to hug my back despite being in pain.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, I made you worry as well didn't I?" he asked quietly.

"Damn straight you bloody fool!" I said bluntly. He chuckled slightly from the tone of my voice.

"I would of spoken to you sooner but you were gone. I heard what you did for Yoh and Anna, they wanted to say thank you" I know that, the spirits told me.

"How does it feel to be free of Reishi?" I felt his happiness grow.

"Relieved that I can now feel more at ease and never hear anyone's minds"

"Hmm" was all I said as I stroked our daughter's soft cheek in a thoughtful manner.

"Now back to why I'm here" Hao turned me around slowly in order to prevent any harm coming to Sakura. His eyes softened at seeing her. I knew he was happy that I was alive to see and have our daughter but he was sad that he missed it. It was then that guilt entered his mind for the way he behaved and how he wasn't honest with me in the first place.

"Since I've suddenly found out that my body has been repaired-" Hao paused with a smirk.

"Thank Yoh" I said which shocked him before he smiled in a carefree manner.

"Well I've been wondering for sometime, since I was cold and-"

"Secretive?" he chuckled.

"Yes I was wasn't I? Now as I was saying. There hasn't been a time since I haven't stopped thinking about you and I've constantly wanted to see how you are. Sadly I have been acting like a coward and avoided you. But now that I'm here, I wanted to know if we can make this work" my eyebrows furrowed at his choice of words.

"As in?"

"Will you marry me once more please!" My eyes this time were wide open from seeing him begging at me. This is a first, usually he pleads or whines but this is definitely new.

"Why should I? Last time I checked I was a nuisance to you" I heard Hao's mind reeling, he wanted to try and get me to see he was sorry.

"I'm not perfect Yuko I've known that for some time and being with you despite having amnesia. It made me miss you more and I felt normal whether you had your memory or not. I didn't have to act like I was someone special or important. You made me realize that but I did this, I hurt you numerous times. If I could I would take every single one of those things back I promise I would"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" I heard my voice scolding him. He chuckled softly in agreement.

"Please… just one more chance" Hao asked me as he got on one knee. I was at a loss for words, I didn't know whether I should laugh or allow my eyes to fall out in shock. Back when he first proposed it was under a Sakura tree and it involved me almost bumping my head on his when he popped the question. Like now I feel happy knowing that he was definitively changing. Hao's mother did say that he was miserable without me in all 3 of our lives and I can't be that petty if he's trying to make amends. So I knelt down and no I did not punch him. A girl could dream though.

Instead I pecked his nose and smiled.

"Well every queen needs a king doesn't she?" I asked the rhetorical question softly as I waited for him to respond. Hao's smile grew wider from happiness as he pulled me in to his arms once more.

"Thank you!" Hao was now crying like a little kid. Oh well once a kid always a kid.

"Your welcome you big baby" I said with a laugh. Thankfully Sakura was in one piece. Hao was too happy to care about my playful insults.

Why?

Because finally we were reunited once more and this time we're staying like that.

Unless I have to poison his foods for annoying me then Hao will be shown the door! I can still hear him crying out in shock from hearing that.

Oh well then don't do it then!

* * *

**Daaw all is forgiven... or is it?**

**What's going to happen next?**


End file.
